Lost
by Necro13
Summary: Their oldest brother disappeared three years ago soon after their father's departure from this earth,soon enough they find him with no memories of his past, but having many of the same enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost **_

Plot: Their oldest brother disappeared three years ago soon after their father's departure from this earth,soon enough they find him with no memories of his past, but having many of the same enemies.

Prologue:

Worried was an understatement compared to the feeling Donatello had for his brother and family. Since the second his father had become ill, his brother was already going through the steps of grieving, almost like preparing himself before hand so the blow wouldn't strike as hard. Day in and day out Leonardo shifted through the steps, it always started with denial, the one that scared Don the most, in the whole time had known his brother he had never seen him laugh this much. Making a joke about everything with that horrifyingly fake smile, always wanting to play games and laugh that heart breaking laugh pretending things were ok and nothing at all was wrong, even Mike didn't go that far to laugh at nothing.

Once Don had walked into the kitchen to find him laughing about how Red Barron was a pizza and a real person, at that point Mike stopped laughing with him and started leaving the room every time he started up his denial faze again. Then anger would always come up next when his smile that tried to tell himself everything was ok disappeared. Don noted Ralph adored this faze, it must have brought back fond child hood memories of them fighting over everything and Don didn't pretend not to notice that Ralph was always in this stage in comparison to Mike being in denial and him being in acceptance, it had never been a surprise to him, he didn't want it to happen, no, but his father was old and his sickness made him suffer, it was for the best, no matter how much the rest of them were falling to pieces over it.

But even Ralph had his limits, no matter how many fond memories linked him and Leo to fighting to tell each other they love each other, even he sometimes couldn't bear to fight back with his brother when he was yelling about how the toaster was 5 inch away from the exact position he had left it in that morning, Ralph probably almost felt it was his job to break things when they got into fights and didn't know what to do when his brother would smash something and storm out of the room. But as unbearable as the first steps were, nothing would compare to depression. When Don saw him just wandering around like a zombie void of all emotions, he just wished he would go back to breaking things or laughing at nothing and he just hated to see what his idea of bargaining or acceptance would be, but not surprisingly he always agreed with Raph when he said that Leo was more of a threat to them then he would ever be to himself and as if always on cue they would hear the shattering of something and their brother's irritated growl.

It was in the depression stage that Donatello found his brother in one fine morning, two months after the announcement of the disease and it was sure to be the day they had all been dreading, or at least Leo must have felt it was as he stepped out of the door of his father's room and had been strolling around the room pointlessly since then his face pale and blank, a sigh escaping his mouth every two seconds.

"So Leo what did Splinter say?" Don asked concernedly staring into his brother's paling face, sitting on the couch next to his other two brothers.

"Yeah…" Leo said with no hints of emotion, not seeming to hear what his brother said, his other brothers shrugging to Don's confused look.

"Don't bother…anythin ya say he'll just direct back with 'Yeah' 'Sure' or my personal favorite,' Whatever'…and to think when Splinter dies he'll be leading us! Or maybe he'll start hearing voices at that point and slaughter us…or maybe the foot will kill us of before he gets the chance then he'll get to kill innocent bystanders…" Raph grumbled, Mike snickering beside him.

"Shut up Raph! Splinter's not going to die!" Leo yelled the words sinking in all at once making the fake smile appear, "Every thing's going to be fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! I know! Let's play space invaders! Hahahahahaha…" it sounded more like he was about to cry then he was laughing making Mike sink into his seat in a terrified way and Raph's eyes flash _I told you…_, but Don wasn't about to watch his family fall apart, Leo needed to get out before he lost his last nerve and proved Raph right. Thinking quickly he grabbed his older brother's pale arm leading him to the door his brothers' not far behind.

"Leo…I think you need to get out for a little while…" he said softly his brothers nodding agreeably Leo all the while shaking his head.

"But what if Splinter needs something…" he said in his gentle void of emotions voice, Don instantly wanted to kick himself, he had no idea what to say, he only knew his brother needed to get a hold of himself and fresh air away from here was the only way he possibly could.

"But Leo…" Raph quickly countered thinking fast, "He needs tea! We're out! You need to go out and buy him some and I won't take no for an answer…" he added quickly as Leo opened his mouth, then without hesitation practically threw his older brother out the door throwing a trench coat and hat to him, shutting the door in his face.

"Ok…hopefully he'll pull himself together and come back accepting that our father's old!" Don said with a sigh of relief relaxing on the couch.

"Or at least a more stable way of grieving," Mike acclaimed popping his back, "He always starts out so happy when we start to wrestle then soon enough he's pissed that I can't do something right."

"Leo stable? You're kidding right?" Raph growled sinking into the couch making them all actually laugh for the first time in awhile, but stopping short at their father's weakened call for his sons. A worried look etching across their faces as quaking slightly they walked toward the door.

"My sons," he called weakly yet with happiness in his voice, "Wait...where is Leonardo?"

"He's just getting more tea.." Raph said honestly not mentioning that they practically threw him out, "He'll be back soon…"

With a weary smile he said softly, "I do not have 'soon' as you say…"

All their hearts acted as one for this last moment regretting that they picked now for Leo to go get a hold of himself, but possibly this was for the best seeing the way he had been acting lately.

"I have talked with Leonardo already through, he promised to keep the family together as I have always, I just ask of you that you don't fight every second of the day when I pass on," his eyes were sternly on Raphael who simply nodded in understanding, holding tears back trying to keep up his strong persona. Don was already trying to comfort an already crying Mike.

"Do not cry Michelangelo, my spirit will always be with you my sons," they all nearly broke into tears at that," And I love you…"

"We love you too splinter…" Don said instantly being the most composed of the three, "And so does Leo…he just needs to be alone before he snaps…I hope you will understand…"

"Yes I know Donatello…I hope that when he gets back you stop him from doing anything stupid or rash…" Don simply nodded; silence filled the room as everything went cold. The silence could have lasted forever if wasn't for the ringing of Don's shell phone.

"Hello Leo…" he said softly.

"_What kind of Tea?" his emotionless voice replied. _

"It doesn't matter anymore Leo, it just doesn't matter…" his shaking voice said simply hanging up the phone and finally letting tears fall looking to their master's limp body lying on the bed.

…

Donny almost felt like Leo as he stared at the clock as it ticked by slowly, Mike was crying softly next to him and Raph was stalking around the room like a lunatic ready to dice them into pieces. It felt as if death's shadow hadn't left yet, it was still there making their blood run cold and making them all act as if they were strangers, too far off into their own minds to remember they were brothers.

"Where is he?" Raph yelled making Mike jump and Donny come back to the land of the living eyes shooting towards their brother, his finger stuck on the clock.

"Who?" they both stammered making Raph more furious.

"The Easter bunny! Who the hell do you think? Leo! Forget him already?" Donny remained quiet not wanting to spark the flame, that was Leo's job any way.

Quickly Don yanked out his shell phone dialing his brother, after the first couple of tries of dial tone Raph was getting irritable. Growling he quickly snatched the phone, dial tone went off yet again and again as he did it again and again and again until finally a screeching noise came from the phone followed by a monotone woman stating over and over, "I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is unavailable….please hang up and try again.."

Without saying anything Raph dropped the phone and ran out the door his brothers following his suit.

…

As soon as they were out on the roof tops they could almost tell something was wrong, it was all silent, too silent. As they neared the convenient store Leo most likely went to, disaster began to unfold, starting with the shattered shell phone on the edge of the building's roof. Blood droplets, dried now scattered across the roof. Quickly Raph ran to the edge of the roof to find a big blood stain splatted across the ground below, without even thinking he ran off the roof following the blood trail through the swerving back alley his heart beating faster as he came to a halt at the ally's end to find one of Leo's shattered katanas. Raph fell to his knees shaking grabbing the hilt, his mind going blank.

Don put his hand on his shoulder to calm him only to be thrown against a wall, "This is your fault!"

"You're the one who threw him out!" Don shot back trying to push his brother off him who clung to him tighter ready to kill, tears finally running down his face. After a long moment of silence, he shot his fist across Don's face knocking him to the ground, his fingers tightening around the hilt crying harder now, Mike not knowing what to do. Sirens flaring in the back ground, making him uneasy.

"Not here guys! We have to go!" Mike begged coming between his brothers who looked like they were about to start Mortal Combat.

"Leo," Raph began, but Mike stopped him hearing the sirens getting louder.

"Bro we'll find him…but right now we need to get outta here!" Mike said sternly not ready to give in, finally making Raph nod his head in approval, disappearing to the top of the building the hilt still tightly in his hand.

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost _

Chpt.1

Steadily Leonardo perched on top of the convenient store roof, letting out another sigh then softly he shook his head, he needed to get a hold of himself he was acting like a child. All he did was moping around and pick fights and pretend like he was some else anymore, he out of all the sons knew his father was going to die, so why was he in the most pain? His mind couldn't seek the answer and even he knew he was unstable and not at all himself, but he just couldn't grasp the answer to what to do.

Silently he sank down on the edge of the building staring off blankly watching the city boom to life with the glamorous lights and people scurrying off without a care in the world, he could of done this for hours, not thinking of anything and letting the scene paint itself before his eyes for once and not having to worry about trying to run it, but Raph out of all of them would be yelling if he didn't get back soon. He almost forgot why he was even here, as the scene came back to mind he growled under his breath, he had a cup of tea twenty minutes before they told him to get more.

_I feel the love…_ he thought laughing to himself; he probably would have kicked himself out too. Laying back and staring at the starry sky he felt more relaxed then had in months and couldn't help but break the tranquility as memories of the past flooded his mind, making him sigh and almost want to break something. He had to get back, he needed to see his sensei one last time, but he couldn't go back empty handed. Sighing gently he grabbed his phone out, his head hitting the roof top once more. Ring, he bit his lip thinking the worst, Ring, his breathing bout near stopped trying to get rid of all the feelings making his pulse quicken.

The final ring and the clicking of the call connecting, "Hello, Leo…"

His heart stopped pounding as he pressed his emotions back, "What kind of tea?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Leo, it just doesn't matter…" his shaking voice said simply, the phone disconnected and a loud noise screeched in his ears and his mind began buzzing. His mouth went dry and a vile taste entered his mouth, he jumped up just staring at the phone. He didn't know what to think, what to do, how to feel, unfortunately for him it was all chosen for him in those brief seconds as a kunai zoomed past his ear and smashed into the phone, cutting through his flesh and connecting the phone to the ground.

His survival instincts instantly kicking in, he dove for the ground grabbing the kunai a ribbon fluttered on it the insignia of the foot clan printed across it. Without turning his head he caught sight of about twenty or so of the foot perched on the buildings around him. Quickly he jumped up as a ninja dove at him, in dance like movements he dodged his deadly strikes and his allies stealthy steal always inches away from his flesh. The blade finally met flesh, but too bad for the foot ninja it was his flesh. Leonardo forced his katana out of the ninja's thigh and drove it into his stomach, then closed his eyes as he hit the alley behind the shop a pool of blood forming around him. Another foot began a strike followed by the rest of his foes, but he noticed another swiftly run off. Knocking all the other ninja away from him, his instincts told him to follow the one who didn't wish to fight, something told him the foot weren't out to attack him and his brothers tonight, they had more imperative matters to attend to.

The pitter patter of their feet echoed across the back ally, his blade knocking away any enemy who got between him and his prey. Finally his fist was able to lock into his prey that just was not fast enough to get away from him; swiftly he grabbed his prey by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"What does Karai want? What is she up to?" he growled his fingers tightening around the ninja's shirt, his eyes full of anger just thinking of what she could be up to.

As he slammed him against the wall again both of their eyes hit an old pendant that flew from his robe and rolled to the ground, Leo's eyes looking closely at it, it had some kind of ancient writing engraved into it, made of some stone, the edges had cracks running across them, it looked like the silver chain it was bound to was far more priceless then the stone would ever be, it left him beclouded to why Karai would want such a thing. Without thinking he grabbed the pendant holding it in his hand tightly.

"Why does she want this?" he demanded of the ninja who just shook his head, making his anger rise, growling under his breath he slammed his blade into the ninja's shoulder. His cry of pain echoing across the ally.

"What is she up to?" he repeated loudly pressing the blade deeper into his shoulder until finally gave in, but only saying one word.

"Shredder…" Leo was too stunned to stay anything, his eyes jumping to the pendant truly wondering what this was exactly. His mind snapped back to the sound of footsteps, swiftly he hid in the shadows behind a dumpster near the end of the ally clinging to the pendant in his injured hand, blood staining the pendant as he clung tighter to it, hearing Karai's angered voice.

"Where is the pendant?" her accented voice cried out with a hint of desperation in her dark tone.

"It was the turtle…Leonardo…" the voice gasped and Leo didn't have to look to know he was handing her his lost weapon. It almost broke his heart in half to hear the shattering of his weapon by Karai's hands; she truly was the shredder's creation.

"I want him found! I want this mess cleaned up as well! I do not want his brothers' tracing this back to me! Now hurry and find my pendant!" _Like father like daughter…_he thought bitterly stepping from the shadows.

"Looking for me, Karai?" Without answering him her blade swung toward him, his own following the beat, "Or maybe you would like shredder better?"

"Call me nothing!" she cried her blade driving down into his shoulder, his foot slamming into her torso making her feet skid back still keeping her balance. Leo yanked the blade from him and tossed it at her, her head simply sliding out of its path only tiny shreds of hair fluttering onto her shoulder.

"You're out of practice…" she mocked seizing her blade from the wall it struck into, blocking Leonardo's strike her smirk widening, "Unlucky for you..I am not."

Leo barely had to time to react to the blade slicing at him cutting open his cheek, ribbons of blood fluttering down seeping into his mouth, her foot meeting his torso knocking him into the wall behind him. Thinking quickly he jumped to the roof top behind him, Karai following suit.

He clung to his shoulder that was still flowing thick trails of blood, his mind and heart wanted to stay and fight, but his instincts told him to keep going and not look back. His body was on his instincts thought process so he kept going, his vision becoming blurry. He ducked behind a chimney, catching his breath, his heart racing, Karai wasn't far behind. More footsteps were coming from the other direction; he clung to his sword thinking of the worse, he couldn't have been more right.

"Oh Karai…so nice to see you here," Hun's voice said to the stunned Karai,"My men saw you and thought we would say hello…we are very hospitable to guests on our turf of course…"

He could hear her gasp as Hun grabbed her, "By the way Karai…I hear you just got done stealing something that I wanted…" Leo stared down at the pendant, why did they want this so badly?

Hun clung tightly to Karai with one arm, her squirming not helping a bit, a blade in his other hand pressed against her throat, "Bye Bye Karai…I'll see you in hell, since you obviously don't have the pendant, your useless to me."

Karai shut her eyes as she felt a tiny droplet of blood leak from her throat, Hun's grip instantly disappeared. Her eyes went up to find that Leonardo had saved her life, his foot connected to Hun's head knocking him over, all the while his eyes locked on the pendant hanging off of Leo's neck.

Karai soon found herself back in the fray of the fight knocking Hun off Leonardo and her prize, then unfazed kicked the turtle over and her foot slamming down on his torso.

"Give me my amulet or die!" she snarled the pressure on his chest escalating making it harder to breath. Hun regained composure instantly raising himself from the crates he was knocked into, his eyes going towards his men.

"Kill her! I don't care what happens to the turtle, but I want that amulet around his neck!" he yelled to them, a barrage of bullets raining at Karai and Leo. Both swaying away from the bullets effortlessly. Hun then slammed into Karai like a line backer as she raised her body from the ground knocking her back down with a gasp of pain, Leonardo then slamming himself into the oversized man nearly sending toppling off the building. Then he took his chance to listen to his instincts while he still could. Unfortunately Foot Elites awaited him on the next building.

His sword hit one; it soon faded away and appeared again from behind him sending him crashing into a wall behind him. His body staggering as he forced himself up and back into the fight of trained killers just waiting for his head. His blade skittered out of his hand as he was stuck down again by the elite; the sound of cracking filled the air as a foot slammed upon the blade. The elite knelt upon their knees heads bowed, Karai coming into Leo's blurred line of sight.

"Give me that pendant," she growled grabbing him by the throat her others fingers inching towards the pendant hanging from his neck.

Without thinking, Leo spat into her eye making her fingers instantly snap off his neck, allowing him to catch his breath. Out of rage her foot slammed into the gasping turtle knocking him off the building, instantly she regretted her move. Her eyes snapped to the elites around her.

"Find me that pendant!" she yelled, but quickly began to curse as she heard sirens flaring from behind her, quickly she threw a smoke bomb to the ground and in seconds her and her elites vanished.

…

Leo felt himself falling, but had no means of stopping it. He then felt his body slam into something and his head began to pulse in pain, then his mind blacked out.

…

Seconds before Leo's body hit the ground, an older woman stepped out the balcony door to find her cat. She called and called for the cat but it didn't seem to be on the balcony anywhere. She was quite worried she was on the fifth floor of the seven floor building; this fall would have killed her poor kitty. She turned to go back into her home, when a crash about gave her a heart attack. She spun back around to find what appeared to be a giant turtle crashed into her patio table. She could very well have called the police on this one, but lucky for the turtle she was an old doctor who happened to have believed in conspiracy theories, mainly that 'aliens/mutants' were just as much human as the next person.

"Jeffery?" she called into the house, "Come out and help your mother, then go dig out my medical supplies…"

…

Blurry eyes softly opened to a pounding head ache. A man about thirty with thick red hair hurried to him.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked softly, the other didn't know how to respond to that but even more surprisingly he couldn't seem to know how to respond to the next question either, "Who are you anyway? And if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

His eyes snapped close again hoping for answers that wouldn't come to him, all he could manage to say was, "I don't know…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost **_

Chpt. 2

(Three years later)

A soft groan escaped the turtle as he came into the dirty room and collapsed onto the dirty, tattered mattress. His eyes hitting the clock on the old night stand, 8:30 am, he groaned again his fingers running across his necklace. Then softly sighing he reached under the bed and pulled out a tattered journal that looked like it had been tossed around and thrown into water one too many times. The soft sound of scratching soon filled the room.

_Damn, the foot where at it all night. I don't know what exactly they want, or why they even care that I exist but they do. But you know what? I don't really mind, the leader is kinda cute when she starts calling me 'filthy turtle scum' 'insolent creature' and my favorite 'Inferior, ignorant filth!' its really got a ring to it when she spits all the syllables at you…but I got to say those names don't have the same charm when Hun of the purple dragons start spitting them at me… _

_Ps: I had that dream again, this time though Karai was in it! I must be going crazy to dream about that bitch…she does have a certain charm I suppose. I promise to describe it later when I have the time._

Softly his eyes closed only to be opened again by the sound of the alarm clocking buzzing. Rubbing his eyes softly, he wrote one last note in the journal before leaving the room, his disguise still on from being out last night.

_I think I've almost figured out what exactly my pendant is. I just need to find something more specific about it today, but that's pretty hard when not even the people in the museums know what it is…I just need to figure out the language…I'm so close I can taste it, but I digress. _

…

Donatello sat wrapping bandages around his younger brother who was covered head to toe in bruises from last night's fight with the purple dragons. Raph was pacing the room, reminding Don of a tiger in its cage anxious to kill the first thing it came upon. Mike groaned in pain as he tightened the bandages.

"What the fuck was Hun talking about?" Raph barked finally unraveling his pent up anger, "Our brother is dead! What fucking right does he have to talk about him? Especially like that…"

Don sighed, he tried to forget what Hun had said,"Raph, let it go…"

"No! I'm not letting this one go! He called my brother a thief!" he yelled his fist pounding down against the wall, Don didn't even flinch he just pretended nothing was happening, every time he mentioned his brother(he hadn't even spoken his name in three years) he was slammed against the wall and Raph yelled 'It's your fault!' or some other recurring theme like so at him. Don half expected it was because it was actually his fault and didn't hesitate to remind him when he got like that.

"Come on guys, this is no time to start a fight," Mike said with his optimistic smile, "Maybe Leo isn't dead like Hun said…he seemed pretty determined to find him and you don't say those kinda desperate things about a dead man…"

They both glared at him at the mention of the name, making Mike flinch and duck down. Don just simply shook his head, wrapping the badges around Mike too tightly like a boa constrictor tightening down upon its prey.

"Well Mike that might be, but…you saw the blood! It was all over that alley! No sighn of the foot, no sighn of anyone! If he did survive, the foot must have gotten to him and its been three years! They wouldn't let him live that long!" Don was at the point of tears now, he wished he could be so optimistic, but facts were facts, "Hun is obviously messing with our heads Mike!"

Mike's smile dropped as he watched his brothers start to fight again. They both blamed each other and just lost it when their brother was mentioned. Sighing he just put his head sets on and let them fight it out, he knew Leo was out there and he hoped he would be back soon to restore order before Raph and Don killed each other.

"Don't tell me it was my fault again, Raphael! You're the one who told him to leave and shoved him out the door! He would have stayed if you wouldn't have kicked him out!"

"Don't you start that again, Donatello! You're the one who told him to leave! If you didn't say anything, he would be here!"

"Yeah, well you aged him on, you and your Minuscule brain!"

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are! I was grieving and not thinking straight and you just let me say that!" Both of them had their fists clinched, but then simply growled under their breathes.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!" they both screamed, Don marching off to the lab and Raph going, to somewhere. The front door and the lab door slamming in unison making Mike sigh and turn up the volume of his CD player.

…

Books were pilled all around him as he sat in the corner of the library, flipping through every book he could find on history, languages modern and ancient, and even conspiracy books that talked of alien languages and culture. He was even desperate enough to yank down every book the library had on fictional books that had anything at all to do with amulets. He threw down the book he was reading through about ancient artifacts and culture. His hands clinging to the sides of his head as a head ache began to form. _I might as well just look through Harry Potter! This is getting me no where!_ Sighing he rested his head against the wall and just grabbed a book at random from the pile next to him, hoping to have better luck latter.

…

"Donny?" Mike said through the door only hearing a small grunt in response, "Listen…I think it could be possible, Maybe he's just too proud to come home, you know maybe in his mind he feels like he needs to be a better leader or something."

"Well where is he then Michelangelo? Huh?" Don was obviously still mad about the whole fight with Raph and didn't wish to talk about anything to do with the topic. Mike sighed walking away from the door, _If Splinter were here, he'd believe me!_ _Maybe I'll have to find my brother on my own if they're going to be such jerks!_

Without saying anything Mike began to step out the door, problem was someone was in his way.

….

Casey Jones stood there looking more defeat then Mike had ever seen him or ever thought he would look. His hair was messy, his eyes were blood shot, no little happy smile or even looking like he had news about anything, he just simply looked destroyed and desperate.

"They took her, Mike, they took her…" Casey cried clinging to Mike's shoulders, making his mind spin as he shook him quickly, "They took her…"

"Who?" Mike asked with a small gulp not knowing what to do seeing Casey Jones cry pitifully.

"April! The foot has April!" he cried into Mike's shoulder, Mike nervously just patting his shoulder and desperately yelling for his brother.

...

"This doesn't seem like the foot's style," Don said hypocritically staring at the tape Casey handed him, "We don't have anything of the foot's, we haven't even fought with them since Splinter died! Why now would they want to start threatening us?"

"Just play the damn tape already," Casey said through sobs, Mike handing him a tissue and just shrugging to Don's concerned and confused look. Softly Don slid the tape into their old VCR.

A fuzzing screen softly came to life, followed by the camera coming into focus in a dark room. April's threats and cries were the only noises on the screen, then the lights flickered on in the darkened room to find April chained to the wall helplessly. A foot ninja instantly came into view, knocking April out to stop her struggling.

"Good evening, Turtles," Karai's voice said almost sweetly, her figure coming into view of the screen, her long legs striding swiftly in front of April to a chair in the center of the room. She wore a dazzling Chinese style red dress with a dragon cutting across it and a slit up the thigh.

Her arms had black lacey gloves running up them, she looked more like she was going to a dinner party then she was about to kill their friend. She sat straight in a lady like position in the chair with a smile on her face.

"As you can see I have something of yours," she spoke calmly then anger sparked into her eyes as contiued,"And your insolent brother Leonardo has something of mine!"

At this point Don and Mike were looking to each other questioningly, but soon broke away from each other's gaze and back at the screen.

"Three years I have waited for what is mine," she rose from her chair at this point crossing the room towards April, "And I will not wait any longer!"

She drew a knife from a holder upon her leg and held it to April's throat, "Tell your Inferior, Ignorant filth of a brother to turn himself into me with the pendant or else!"

The blade softly slid across April's neck, Karai smirking at the camera as it went blank. Leaving the brothers staring at each other in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost

Chpt. 3

_It had the same sense as all the other dreams, I know it must be my past, I just can't grasp how. I was on what appeared to be a space ship and I was fighting Karai, the only thing I could feel was betrayal. I hate it that I can grasp the past like that and forget it so quickly, I guess that's the only reason I bother to do such a stupid thing like write in a journal. I guess that's all in the past though…but the foot and the purple dragons have been fighting a gang war over me since I first appeared to them three months ago. All I try to do is stop a mugging and the next thing I know half the city wants me! I must have really been popular…damn I need to go…this damned book isn't going to read itself. _

Yawning he set his pen down and began to flip through the pages of the book. So far none of it looked like it matched the pendant, everything in the book seemed far off from it. Gently he just threw the book aside and laid back down on the bed, drifting off to sleep clinging tightly to his necklace.

…

Exhausted was nothing compared to the way Don felt, he had been researching 'pendants' all night and all day yesterday to figure out what Karai was talking about. He just couldn't place it, he was going to snap if he had to look at one more Japanese pendant that could possibly be what she was talking about. His head finally hit down on the desk, breathing hard, he had no leads. No pendants related to Japan (his first guess to what she was talking about) had been stolen three years ago around the time his brother had disappeared.

"Give it up bro, the girl obviously cracked," Raph said walking into the room, "She probably couldn't take it that she killed Leo…" they both looked away at the mention of the name, but Raph regained composure quickly to prove his point.

"She probably imagined the whole 'pendant' thing and just wants a reason for us to come and fight her so she can prove our bro's alive, but when we get there she'll snap and start talking to herself then try to murder us or something…" he said coolly, Don could see where that made sense, but there was still one major hole in that story.

"What about Hun? He accused Leo of the same thing…" Don said softly trying to put the pieces together in his head, turning back to the computer slowly, typing in stolen artifacts and three years ago. Only one thing came up.

"Raph," he said softly staring at the screen in disbelief, Raph stepping forward, "There was a pendant stolen three years ago…but it was off a statue and the museum ruled it as lucky because the statue was worth more then its pendant…"

"So? What's this have to do with the stupid pendant?" Raph growled.

"Meaning the Foot and Purple Dragon know something that even museum curators don't know, the curators just assumed it was as worth full as dirt after glancing at it, but the foot and the Purple Dragon are willing to kill each other over it!" Raph continued to just stare at him.

"What's this got to do with finding April?" Don just simply smiled at him and ran toward the door.

"Everything! If I can make a copy of the stone, we'll just give it to Karai and times she notices a difference, we'll be gone!" he acclaimed flinging on the trench coat and hat.

"Where you going?"Raph demanded marching over to him.

"To the library," he hurriedly pronounced, "I need to find what the stone looked like! It will sure to be in an art book somewhere!"

…

Don didn't know the meaning of tired till he began looking though art books. None of them spoke anything about the statue or its pendant. He felt like he had hit another dead end, his head hitting the table.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else on history or conspiracy theories?" Don's head jumped up to that voice, he'd know it anywhere. His head shot back to the front counter to see an averaged height man with long black hair, it seemed to be an ordinary young boy in a long black jacket, jeans and thick boots. But that was only to the naked eye. Don knew it was him when he saw the fingers. He only had three; the glove he was wearing couldn't hide that.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I think you've read them all! I've never seen kids your age read so many books related to history!" the old librarian replied sweetly making the other sigh.

Don jumped up as fast as he could as he heard the door snap close. He ran out to the front of the library, there was no one there. He must be going crazy.

…

Karai couldn't stop pacing around her room. She knew they had taken the bait, but where were they? She snarled under her breath.

"I should have killed him and taken the pendant when I had the chance to!" she growled darkly her pace quickening.

"Mistress Karai!" a voice acclaimed rushing into the room, making her eyes slit at the sight of him.

"What?" she acclaimed making the soldier shake staring at her.

"Mistress, the turtle, Leonardo was just spotted by one of the scouts!" he acclaimed, making Karai's heart stop beating as frantically.

"Where is he? Are his brother's nearby?" she questioned wondering if they were about to strike.

"No mistress, he is in down town Brooklyn and our scout's have spotted two of his brothers all the way across town," he said simply bowing to Karai as she smiled softly picking up a small ornament sitting upon the fireplace mantelpiece in front of her.

"Perfect," she said with a smile crushing the object between her fingers," I want him alive, I wish to crush him myself."

…

Raph wasn't about to wait for Don to get back. He had to find out what the foot where up to on his own. A figure was caught from the corner of his eye, making him growl.

"What is it, Mike?" softly his brother stepped from the shadows.

"Raph, we need to find Don, he's been gone an hour…" he pleaded making Raph growl louder.

"He left on his own…" he snarled, his arm being grabbed by his brother.

"Fine! We'll go watch him flip through books and then maybe we'll all live in Karai's fantasy world!" he yelled, making Mike smile, Raph was too easy.

…

His nose still stuck in the book, he jumped from the roof tops, the sun sinking behind him. _I can't believe none of these books have anything to do with this damn pendant! I'm desperate enough to look through Harry Potter! I used my dinner money to buy this book, so it better have something to…I'm mad, I'm insane, I've gone crazy, I'm not going to deny it anymore! _

Growling under his breath, he chucked the book off the roof top, sliding his hand in his pocket slowing his pace to watch the sun go down. Something about it just made him feel like he almost rembering something. Something important, clinching his head, he saw it near black and white the foot surrounding him. As he softly opened his eyes, he wished that would have stayed in his head as caught foot surrounding him.

"The mistress asks that you come with us quietly, if you don't wish for blood shed.." the foot ninja in front stated putting his hand towards him, making the other smirk.

"Yeah, I'll come quietly," he said making the ninja straighten in relief, "When my lifeless body hits the ground…"

Swiftly he round housed the ninja in front, knocking him to the ground, then slammed himself through the ninja surrounding him. He was too tired to care about the foot right now, if Karai wanted him so bad, she could find him herself. Shooting across the roof tops, he jumped into an abandoned alley. He could hear the foot behind him on the roof tops, but he had nowhere to go from here…except, he reluctantly looked at the manhole in front of him. Then sighed in frustration hearing the foot getting closer, quickly and as quietly as he could, he jumped into the sewer.

"Can't get much lower than this," he groaned feeling the water soaking into his boots and putting weight upon his pants, but kept running as he heard someone cry:

"Down here! He went this way!" sliding slightly, he kept running through the sewer, almost feeling a familiar sense about it all.

Cutting another corner he saw a door, it must have been a control room or something, but why was it so deep in the sewer? Swiftly he shot through the door and shut it silently, as if nothing had made it open. His heart beat faster as he heard them run past the door and sighed in relief as he heard the last splash hurry by the door.

His eyes scanned the place it appeared to be a home. But it had the sense of being abandoned, dirt covered mostly everything in the room, mold was growing on the dishes in the kitchen, but it had a comforting vibe to it as well that he couldn't describe.

"This place," he whispered, "It's like a memory from a dream…"

Blowing dust off the mantelpiece, a picture of an old rat came into view making him tilt his head. A vision of him being held close by the rat flashed through his mind before disappearing completely making him shake his head softly. There was a jar behind the picture with ' remains' written on it in fancy hand writing, and candles on both sides of the picture with spider webs running up it.

He smiled softly to himself, "We're a lot alike by the looks of it, I was forgotten by the world too…"

Without thinking much he brushed the spider webs off the candles and lit them up with a lighter he pulled out of his jacket pocket, bowing his head softly for a few seconds. He could hear foots steps outside the door and thought the worst; silently he slipped out the back way before he was seen.

…

"Raphael! You know nothing about art! How can you just throw together a pendant?" Don groaned opening up the door.

"I'm just saying it would be easier—"he cut himself off staring at the fresh water drops on the floor, his mouth opened, but instantly dropped to the thing Mike was pointing at with a shaky finger.

The candles on the mantelpiece were lit up, bouncing off their master's picture, making his eyes flicker at them in an almost accusing way.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost

Chpt. 4

A cold pressence had entered the lair since they had arrived home. Mike's eyes wouldn't come off the flickering candles, even Don with all the logics he held couldn't get the chills to stop overcoming his senses watching the candle flicker wondering if he had upset his father in some way. The only eyes in the room not on the flickering light were Raph's scanning the dropplets of water, softly he bent down beside the water then eyes going back toward Don who's eyes where enthralled to the burning embers and the flickering shadows around it.

"Don, go see if there's anything stolen from the lab," he practically yelled making his brother take a deep breath and nodded rushing towards the lad stealing glances at the flame every few seconds.

Not knowing what to do Mike dropped to his knees, his hands slapped together, growling slightly Raph hit him on the side of the head,"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's obviose, isn't it?" Mike acclaimed frantically,"We must have pissed Master Splinter off! It must because we haven't honored him at all since he died! Or maybe because we haven't cleaned in even longer! Dude this is seriose! I've seen every horror movie out there, and number one rule, never ever piss off the dead! Well that would be, if it wasn't already don't split up!"

Mike was in hystarics, Raph could under stand that from him, but not Don. Growling he stomped toward the lab, Mike not far behind. As soon as they stepped into the lab, Mike was clinging tightly to Raph's arm, he just ignored it for now, he had bigger things to do then bash his brother's skull open.

"Nothing," Don said softly, taking another look around,"I just dont know how to explain this one..."

"And to think I was hoping you'd save that line for when Raph came home pregnat!" Mike said with a laugh, but soon ducked as Raph lifted his arm up ready for the strike.

"I think I need to go check around for the answer," Raph said softly walking off, his brothers walking briskly behind him.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere without us on this one," Don growled grabbing Raph's arm making him snarl under his breath his way of saying ok.

...

_I'm tired, but I just can't seem to sleep. I've never been this close to grasping anything, but still the solid fact remains the same. What the hell am I? What the hell was he? Should I even care? My past is gone, but I'll always have the future. I'm tired of thinking about it. It's a mystery I'll never know. But sometimes I just wish I could grasp a name, then maybe, just maybe...I can finally become something more then I am now... _

In unexplainable anger he threw the book across the room, cracking open the wall. Softly he popped pain killers in his mouth to null down the pain in his head, then lit a cigaret up in his mouth just staring down at the city, wondering for the first time in awhile if he had a family out there, somewhere. Puffing out a cloud of smoke, he made the same descision he always came to and flicked the cigaret out heading out the door, he needed to get out.

...

At the far end of the alley, the sound of laughing echoed off the wall, Raph putting his arm in front of his brothers and the usual small smile etching across his face as his eyes caught the purple dragon insignia spray painted on the wall. Unknown to him someone else was also casting the same smile towards the punks at the end of the alley puffing smoke and making crude jokes.

Staying to the shadows, the three brothers made the first strike on the punks at the end of the alley. Raph and Don grabbing onto the two of them, freaking them out to no other casting off streams of bullets, knocking out the street lamp ahead of him casting the alley into darkness and the sillohet amonst the shadows narrowly avoided being struck by a bullet in the skull but not lucky enough to miss a shot to the arm.

...

Grasping his bloody shoulder he cursed to himself for not paying much attention, he almost felt excited though as he heard the punks allies hurring out of the shadows towards where the bullets came from.

...

Don cursed as he heard the distant sound of bullets being fired off and someone yelling kill them from behind them.

"Not very hostpitable are they?" Mike asked cheerfully, knocking one of the guards over as he rushed at them. Making Don groan avoiding another onslot of machine gun bullets, he had to admit, this brought back memories. Raph was on his own with three large men trying to bash his skull in with pipes, Mike was knocking out two goons with large planks, and he was taking it easy swaying this way and that avoiding a bullet to the skull, the only thing that was missing was...his mouth dropped open in shock nearly being drowned in the sea of bullets. Mike and Raph were soon seeing what he was seeing and unable to move much themselves.

Only five feet in front of them a figure had jumped from the shadows, bashing two thugs to the ground, then swaying softly avoiding one of the punks steal blade his hands in his pockets a smirk on his leaf green face sun glasses consealing his eyes. Swiftly his leg smacked into the thug sending him to the ground, then smoothly he snatched the blade from his hands. Slicing open one of the goons firing off bullets slamming his fist against his friends head, blood flowing from his nose as he smashed into the ground then slicing the blade through the one holding a plank hurring at him, crouching to the ground as the pipe holders hurried towards him from oposite directions, then in a cartoon manor they bashed the pipes over each other's heads falling backwards. Softly he turned his head toward the remaining warriors who simply ran for cover.

Mike litterally passed out as he turned his head towards the brothers, the sword he held clattering to the ground at the sight of them.

Raph was the first to break the silence,"Where the hell have you been?"

The other just smirked then slid a cigaret in his mouth lighting it up,"So, what kind of dream is this? The good or bad kind?"

"What's your name?" Don asked instantly working out a theory in his head, watching his older brother just simply stare at him.

"Call me what you want, I don't have one..." he said with a bitter smile, disappearing into the shadows.

Raph rushing off after him, Don frantically trying to get Mike to come to.

...

He began to slow his pace as he heard foot steps, softly he pressed himself against the wall as the other turtle came into view growling loudly.

"So when is Karai going to come out singing Papparazzi?" he smirked making the other shoot around towards him.

"What?" he growled watching him closely as he walked by him a soft smile on his face.

"You know, Japanese, leader of the foot, cute green eyes, has a thing for me..." he said still smiling the other staring at him more questioningly.

"You know, Lady Gaga," he explained lighting up a cigaret making the other's eyebrows go deeper down in confussion,"I expect her to like pop out of the shadows her foot being her back up dancer then in her cute accent she'll sing,'Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,Baby you'll be famouse, chase you down until you love me.' I wonder if I could acctually pay her to do that..." he grumbled the last part his hand on his chin, the other staring at him with a dumbfounded look.

He smiled softly to him as his eyes filled with more confussion,"What happanded to you?"

He thought for a moment then shrugged softly,"Couldn't tell you if I knew, your the damn dream shouldn't you of all people know?"

...

Raph was speechless, he didn't know what to say about any of this, his brother lit up another cigaret (funny, he always told Raph they were bad for you and here he was puffing away on one). Don was in front of him pacing, thinking of the next thing to say, Mike staring disbeilvingly at his brother who seemed to come back from the grave.

"Ok," he began making his eldest brother look up,"What can you tell me about the last three years?"

"Not much to say," he said with a shrug," I woke up in some old ladies house, her son was a huge anime fan and was trying to learn material arts, when he tried to fight me, I realized I could beat him without even trying and even more amazing I could actual jump across roofs without falling to my death! It's pretty cool...but to save time I'll just say it, I joined the circus," he said it all like it was nothing, nothing at all making Raph's temperature rise.

"You joined the circus?" he said hypocritally just staring at this stranger that used to be his brother.

"Hey #1 rule in the circus, you only join when you have nothing to loose," he said simply,"And at the time I had nothing to loose, I was in there for about a year and a half before I realized I could speak japanese, then I was off to japan..." he said simply watching Don pace around faster.

"How'd you learn that?" he asked trying to put everything together.

"A video," he shrugged.

"Oh! Like anime!" Mike acclaimed happily, seeming to understand everything.

"More or less," he grumbled thinking of the porn the clowns imported from Japan and no one could understand but him, making him blush alittle.

"After Japan, what happened then?" Don acclaimed his pace quickening, just making his brother stare at him in disbelief.

"How bout this, we stop asking me questions and I get one," Raph couldn't help but notice the darker tone of his voice,"Where the fuck were you? Where were you when I needed you? You say I'm your brother, you might be right, but why is it took you so damn long to find me if you cared about me?"

They all just stared at him, it seemed like he had been waiting awhile to get this off his chest,"How long after I was gone did you actually go look? Or did you just not care? But now that the foot's envolved and you have to get your friend back, you just have to find me, you have to pretend you care, is that it?" he was near yelling now,"If I wanted to be used as a pawn and only have people pretend they care, I'll go back to Japan!"

Before they could say anything, he disappeared into the shadows, Raph again chasing after him.

...

"Leo!" Raph screamed rushing up to him, making him glare back at him saying 'Don't call me that'. Before he could hurry off again Raph was holding firmly onto his fore arm glaring back into his eyes.

"Listen, before you just descide anything," he demanded,"Think about April ok? She doesn't deserve this! Blame us all you want, but don't let them hurt April O'Neil, our friend, your friend!"

His brother sighed taking one last glance at him, leaving Raph alone on the roof top just staring off, wishing he would come back.

...

Karai paced around the room not knowing what to do, they weren't taking the bait, she could feel it or possibly she was jumping the gun on this one. She snarled under her breath as she could hear one of her ninja rushing to her room.

"What-" she began to only be interupted to the sound of familiare chuckles coming from the other end of the phone he held making her instantly shoot for the phone.

"Where are you?" she snarled into the phone, making the other laugh softly.

_"Oh, I just love it when you talk cute with me..." Leo's voice said from the other side of the phone,"But let's cut to buisness, shall we? You want me, I want Ms. O'Neil. How bout we make a trade? For old times sake?" _

Karai smirked into the phone,"As you wish, I will be there as soon as possible..."

With that said, bothe lines went dead. Karai hurring off into the lab to get the signal trace.

...

Leo sat staring at the foot phone, eyes scanning the alley wondering when she would get here, but even more wondering if the phone booth on the other side of the alley was still in servive. Softly he entered the booth and scanned through the phone book names, then dialed up the number.

_"Hello?"_ a heart brocken voice said from the other line.

"Yes, do you know April O'Neil?" he asked softly into the phone, making the other person on the line gasp and mumbled something that sounded like 'Leo? I thought you were dead?'

"Yes well, April should be fine, just be at 30th avenue the back alley behind the new pizza place in Broklyn soon," he said softly, hanging up before the other could say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lost **_

_**Chp. 5**_

"You made the right choice, reptile," Karai snarled to Leo making him smile.

"Oh baby, your turning me on, bondage is totally my style, but I never thought it would be me tied up," he said in a mocking manor as the foot soldiers dragged him along side Karai who was looking annoyed at this time.

"Throw him in the holding cell! I grow weary of his big mouth," she growled ripping the pendant from his neck, his eyes snapping up at her in anger at the action.

"Damn it Karai! I didn't really give a shit about the girl! I came here for you to personally give me answers! What the fuck is that thing! I know you need me for something or you would have killed me in Japan!" his shoulders bashed into the foot holding him knocking them to the floor,"Karai! Answer me or I swear I'll kill you now! How did you know I was back in New York three monthes ago? Are you stalking me or something? Why is it every time I turn around I find foot ninja who don't wish to attack, but seem to be waiting for me to do something?"

He had broken open the ropes around his wrists and he was holding onto Karai's shirt now, but she didn't seem to care she just simply smirked to him making him even more angery.

"Answer me!" he yelled not noticing the foot behind him get up, but by the time he noticed the dart he shot it was too late, each of his nerves began to shut down as he passed out against the ground.

"In due time, my friend," she smirked as foot ninja grabbed the unconsiose turtle and dragged him toward the prison cells,"In due time..."

...

In the back alley Don just couldn't help but feel his brother just did something rash and stupid, but was relieved to see April ok. Casey was next to her his arms wrapped tightly around her not ever wishing to let go. Don looked ahead of him and instantly curiosity brimming inside him.

On the ground barely a foot away from April was a battered old journal lying on the ground, as he began flipping through its pages he instantly knew it was his brother Leonardo's, just by looking at the neatness of the hand writting.

...

_He stepped off the plane, his eyes instantly widened, he had never seen anything so beautiful as this before or atleast from everything he could remember. Japan truly was wonderouse. He hoped that this is where he belonged. He walked around endlessly through its streets for hours it seemed, Tokyo was just so big. _

_His eyes caught something that made him sigh, it almost completly ruined his new found sense of wonder. A thug had a girl slammed against a wall of an empty alley, his hand upon her mouth and his other hand working its way up her skirt. Keeping to the shadows, he took the first strike on the man, punching him to the ground away from the girl who crumpled to the ground like a paper doll. To his surprise the creep actually wasn't a bad fighter, his strikes were precise and each more deadly then the last, but the turtle simply swayed away from each strike and the creep found out soon enough that his strikes were far more deadly. He knocked the man out using a garbage can lid, then simply cracked his neck and began going on his way as he heard the sounds of sirens blaring in the back ground, unknown to him that someone was watching him from the shadows. _

_Later that day, a boy who didn't look much older then himself, with long black hair swept into a pony tail, inky grey eyes, wearing a black school uniform and had an aura about him that you wouldn't want to pick a fight with him, stepped in front of his path with a smile on his face. _

_"Your a very good fighter," he said simply to the turtle's surprise in english, his voice had a harsh accent but he was still speaking perfect english. _

_"Thank you," he said not knowing what else to say, the boy still smilling to him stuck out his hand. _

_"I'm kyo, and you are?" he said the other simply staring at him not knowing what to say but even before he could answer the boy contiued,"I see you are one who doesn't know himself, that is alright, isn't it? I can tell by how long it takes you to answer such a simple question," he paused noticing the other had his full attention," I can help you find a new self to rely on since your old self is no longer here to guide you." _

_The other stared at him in disbelief still no words finding their way to his mouth as the boy finally came to the point, the reason he had stepped in front of him in the first place. _

_"You are a very good fighter and the organization I work for is always looking for good fighters no matter who they are or where they come from, you could say we are like a familly and we will always stick together," his simple smile broadened as he saw the other turning the question over in his head. _

_"What type of organization?" he asked softly, Kyo simply began to walk away turning back his head softly telling the other to follow. _

_"We are know as the foot clan and we are honarable ninja," Kyo explained as they walked on, his life was about to take major change, but he didn't know if it was for the better or the worst. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_._

_Blood splashed across his face as he slammed the blade down farther into his victim, his face hardened, he couldn't find the emotion to show as the one he once called friend stared into his eyes. He just simply drew his sword from Kyo's stomache and as he heard a gasp of air escape him, he cut his head off. The smell of betrayal over coming the scent of blood that now filled his nostrils._

_The sound of clapping was heard around him, that was when he first met her, he was covered in blood, blood of his only friend. His friend who had betrayed him by trying to kill him in his sleep and take his pendant for himself. His punishment for his crime was he supposed to commit sepuku and have an honorable death, but since he refused, he was to fight to the death with the member of the clan he had tried to kill. _

_It was supposed to determine which of them were more worthy to be in the foot clan, but all he felt it was, was mindless blood shed, like everything else in the orgainization was now, at first they did seem honorable, they fought as body guards for anyone who paid them and killed who ever tried to harm the ones who paid them, but that logic was no longer there anymore after the last words Kyo had told him. _

_His mind turned away from those thoughts though as she smilled to him with her radiant smile,"You are the victor I see, you are a worthy ally." _

_That was the first time he met Karai, when she descided that he would be her personal body guard. She was so sweet to him then, but when he turned away, he soon realized how ugly she could be. And how far she was willing to go to get what she wanted._

_... _

His eyes softly opened shaking the memory away, his hands were bound above his head and he now understood why he was her body guard, she was earning his trust, she needed him for something he knew, and the amulet was involved somehow. In the depths of his mind he was still trying to find the answer to why he meant so much to Karai's plan, but still another part of him was too tired and still numb from the drug that had shot him with to care.

"If only I knew for once," he groaned shutting his eyes again, another head ache starting up again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 6 **_

_I can't seem to get the words I feel down. I still smell blood and it doesn't seem to come off my hands no matter much how I scrub... I killed my best friend! He tried to kill me first so it doesn't matter, its a simple eye for an eye thing, but I just can't stop seeing that look on his face, it was twisted in agony and my face was void of feeling. How long is it till that is my fate? The only thing that can draw me away from that thought process is her, Karai. I gotta say, she's hot or atleast as hot as you can be for a member of the foot clan. She almost feels like a lost piece of my past, but I just don't know how to describe that about her, so I'll drop the subject for now. _

_I'm still rather curiose, if I screw her, will it be insest? They say that we are all family in the foot, so will I be screwing my mother? I won't lie, it won't be hard if she's on top-_

Don snapped the book shut, his eyes gaped open, he cringed at the thought of Karai ontop of his older brother. Quickly he turned the page to the first one and descided it would be best to start from the beggining. The begining was always the best to make sense out of everything, from where his oldest brother has been, to why he did it and most of all his new attitude towards life. But Don couldn't get the sense of panic out of his mind, he had to know why he had to kill this friend of his most of all. It wasn't that long ago either, it was only fivemonthes ago.

As he turned to the first page, Raph entered the room and instantly growled something at him that Don didn't quite catch, so simply he opened the book and contiued reading even though Raph thought it was a waste of time, helping Leo was a waist of time.

"It's a waist of time I'm telling you! He's not our brother! And if you ask me, he never was! His whole purpose in life is to piss me off!" Raph yelled from the kitchen and sensed blood shed as he heard Mike laugh.

"I thought that was my job!" he heard things break at that point and quickly went back to the book before Raph wanted his blood next.

_I really don't know what to say. Mainly because I really don't know who I am. I'm not saying that because of some new realization about something and I'm questioning my life or anything, I just don't honestly know who I am. Literally. I swear to you I'm being honest. I woke up a few days ago in an old woman's apartment and from there I'm still trying to pieces together everything. I have a lot of injuries, but I can't say where I got them. I have a feeling it was because I was mugged, I mean, hey I'm in New York. But yet, after watching the X Men with Jeffery (the old woman's son), I have a feeling its more deep then that. I'm not saying there is an organization to catch mutants and I'm not sure if I'm a mutant either, I could be an alien for all I know, but it is a possibility. I'm writing in you just to help me keep my memories in tact in case something else happens and I forget more things. So until next time, me. _

_... _

_I think I may have been a fighter! It's truly amazing, I kicked Jeffery's ass without trying. Let me start at the top though. We were watching Dragon Ball Z and for some reason I had the sense that it was a waist of time, but there wasn't anything else to do. Jeffery was bragging about how he could fight just like Goku and I have to say, I don't know who would believe that one. So he told me he would prove it to me when I voiced my disbelief, he challenged me and told me he would go easy on me. _

_I have to say, he was horrible, his stance was a mess and even if he tried I don't believe that his strikes would bring even a little girl to her knees. _

Don laughed to that, he knew instantly this was his eldest brother's journal, only he would criticize any ones fighting skills before he even knew what he was doing.

_But to the point, it was almost like an instinct to me. I swayed from each strike ( no matter how horrible they were) like a professional. I have to say, no matter how easy it would be to get this foe down, I must say, I don't think everyone could have launched him across the room with one swift kick and it just felt so natural ( I think I've mentioned that, but it just did!) _

_I don't know what convinced me to do what I did next, I could have very well died, but I simply had to do it. I stood on the roof top, and simply jumped across and landed on the other side it was...it was...I can't find a word to describe it. But I think, that since I will never find myself sitting around Ms. Avery's apartment, I need to go. And as rash and stupid as it sounds _(Don groaned under his breath just thinking about what his brother's realization was) _, I think I need to runaway and join the circus. At least if I know I won't find the answers there, its better then sitting around and doing nothing. It will most definantely be a great way to find out more about my talents and if I travel around long enough maybe, just maybe something will trigger its self inside of me. _

Don sighed softly, he felt like his brother was talking to him personally about something, he had never felt this before. It was always him who went to his eldest brother about problems, never the other way around. Softly he flipped through a couple of pages, not wanting to even hear about his brother rashly joining the circus.

_The magnificent flying turtle. It's got a ring to it, I'll say. I can't say I'm proud to be a trapeze artist, I can almost call myself a circus freak by the way the stare at me, but after all that training to walk across that tiny string ( well actually, it wasn't as hard as one would think), I proudly say it now. Besides, the # 1 rule, you only join the circus when you have nothing to loose. That was officially the first thing I've learned in my new life and I got to say, looking back, no matter how much I considered I may have something to loose, I know now I had nothing to loose or I would have found what it was by now. It has been three months after all. Got to go, the clowns want to celebrate my first night of success, they may be lousy, petty drunks who would sell you if it meant they got a couple of bucks, but hey they do have a certain charm to them, even if their smell is unbearable. _

Gulping down what felt like guilt, he skipped through a few of the pages, only skimming through the magnificently wild life his brother had in the circus. Now truly wondering why clowns were clowns, when his brother described them to be bitter people who hated all, commitment and kids being on the top of their lists. He knew now that if he had children they would not being going to the circus, seeing as how half the people his brother met who worked their had gambling problems, were convicts in some way, were drunks/druggies or had some kind of mental problem and all seemed to only think of themselves. He was even considering in his mind if Raph should join the circus, they seemed like his kind of people, he just needs to learn to hide his anger problems in front of large crowds like they all seemed to do.

_I can't believe I left. Now that I think of it they were like one big neglectful family. I'll miss all those drunks and self absorbed lunatics and I'll miss the convicts from other countries who barely spoke English the most I think. Not! I'm sorry, but I won't go back there if you paid me, like they never seemed to. It was fun while it lasted and it helped let me keep the skills I have and maybe learned a thing or two, but those people where nuts. _

_I need to get as far away from there as I can, but that's not why I'm headed to Japan. I'm headed to Japan because its a link to my past, that I'm not ready to let go of. And don't think I've forgotten about my pendant, its almost like my only friend at times and helps me keep going knowing that it means something. Something important, I know and don't care how crazy you think I am for thinking that. The girl at the circus ( no not the self centered whore who trained the animals), the one who swallowed fire, everything you have is a link to your past, the only wise words I got from that place that even sounded legal. That's stuck with me, even after she OD on heroin and died. _

_If I find out about my pendant, I'll know more about myself, then I have this whole year and a half. I'm more excited then I have been in awhile. Got to go, the plane is landing and I need to be ready to sneak out before they notice me ( Sorry to say I don't have any money, spent the last ten bucks I had on a pack of smokes, because you know better then any one you can't get out of the circus without getting at least one bad habiat). _

_... _

_I don't know what to say about Kyo or the foot clan_ (Don had to re-read that line a few times before he could come to terms with his brother actually joining up with the foot),_ I feel it is a bad idea to blindly put my trust into someone, but I feel I must. I want to know how honorable they truly are, but another part of me longs for a family. Not like the circus where everyone only looked out for themselves, I mean somewhere I can actually belong. _

_But I can what I want about the foot, their style is exquisite and very refined. My room looks like a Japanese palace room, its very beautiful and its over looking an authentic Japanese garden. I must say, for once in my life I can finally say I have class and dignity. And its nice to say that too. Got to go, Kyo is at the door. _

_... _

_I have never have been so nervous in my life. The elder members of the clan seemed to be looking into me, it was unnerving. All these questions I could not answer. Where did you learn to fight? Where are you from? What is your name? I couldn't answer any, so I kept my face as far to the ground as I could while I bowed in front of them. Then finally the oldest of the clan, the most high ranked here since the master was away stepped in front of me and grabbed me by the cheek roughly staring into my eyes. _

_"We will make you great," was all he said as he let go of me and walked out the door with the other high ranked members of the clan, leaving me alone in the room. It was, I'll admit, alittle scary._

_... _

_Its been three months since I joined, I guess I haven't wrote in you in awhile, but I've been so damned busy! I train so often that may as well be my life, on top of that I have to learn every code the foot have by heart, its not like being a foot apprentice is easy this is not exactly the circus. Its all complex, Kyo says its all worth it in the end though, tonight is my debut, I will be on my first assignment tonight, Kyo will be my only aid in it. I'll write more when I get back. _

_It was strange but I feel an almost sense of honor after my first mission. I felt like a samurai from the old movies. Some old business owner had gotten into trouble with a street gang. All that training was definanetly worth it after I began fighting it was amazing. Plain and simple. I'll too tired to write, all you need to know is I even out did Kyo in my fighting standards! Who ever first began training me did a hell of a job! And where ever he is, I thank him for helping me look better then everyone in this place! _

Don just couldn't believe it, the foot almost sounded human the way his brother described them as he skimmed through the pages. They could actually laugh, love and hurt when girl friends broke up with them. His heart ached reading each passage of his brother's confusion, how he confined in Kyo who shrugged and told him to forget his past, to forget him, his family. He felt like holding onto him each time he read about ever growing sickness he felt when he killed some one, especially the first time he killed when he described how he couldn't stop vomiting every time he thought about it. How each mission was 'honorable' as he called it, when in all retro speck, all he was was a pawn to them. He could see now why his brother hated the thought of his family now, why he blamed them. He couldn't help feeling responsible now, it was his fault, it was never Raph's.

_I feel like...i have no emotions left in me. Like I'll never feel again. Its the feeling of your brain going numb and mind shutting down. But I can't be left to wallow in the uncertanty of what will be, I need to write and keep writting. _

_I...I... can't put it into words. I went to bed last night, everything was fine in my mind, but I guess it wasn't. I was having a dream, someone was telling me that the foot were dishonorable, and in my dream I felt confused. I guess I had reason to, since when I woke up a blade was inches away from my neck. In our fight, I broke half the things in the room, he was very talented. But, naturally, I was even more so. As I yanked off the mask he was wearing to reveal my friend Kyo. The one I confined everything in, laughed about things with, drank with, stuck by in battle with had done this to me. I can't describe the feeling, when others members of the clan came in to see what was the noise, it didn't take them long to put two and two together. But the thing that won't stop going through my head, as they grabbed him from the ground and pulled him off he yelled back to me. _

_"You think you actually have friends? Or can honestly call yourself a member of the foot? No they want you for your pendant! But I will say, when I found out, I wanted it more! And by foot rules, if I refuse to die honorably, we will fight to the death since both of us have disgraced our names! Me for trying to kill a member of the clan, and you for becoming a victim and not seeing it coming! I'll have my hands on it before long!" _

_That's right. The weak and dishonorable are not permitted into the foot, so if you show sighns of either, you must prove yourself once more to be a worthy ally to the foot. Is it worth it though? Everything now just feels like one long line of mindless blood shed. But I feel too honor bound to want to run away from the challenge. I just clung tightly to my pendant and hoped I would come out the victor the next evening. _

_... _

_Karai is a worthy ally. I will admit that, I don't see why she even needs body guards. I guess just to rub it in that she can protect herself? I don't know, she has something about her though. I walked in on her naked yesterday, I got to say, I was right to say she was hot. But funny enough she didn't throw anything at me, she smiled asked if I liked what I saw and what can I say? No? I think that would be an invantain to be murdered. She laughed when I said 'Of course' and told me to go find her something to wear. Damn and to think just last weak I wanted to leave the foot clan. _

_... _

_As I wrapped her wounds from the battle last night, I couldn't help but to notice how truly beautifully she really was, I've said it before I know, many, many times, but she that she can actually be helpless and can can actually feel pain, makes her more human then I've ever brought myself to think about her. It's strange. _

_I told her so and she simply laughed to my conclusion that she wasn't human, it was strange to see her smile so innocently, I couldn't stop my self, I had to know what the deadly foot leader actually kissed like. I wondered if it would be like touching lips with poison or would be be soft like a fallen cherry blossom? As her soft fingers touched my cheek and the kiss deepened, I know at once that it was like nothing I could describe. And by the look in her eyes when we finally stopped, she couldn't describe it either. We spent the rest of the night staring into the endless star filled sky, her head on my shoulder, the fire flickering in front of us. Neither of us worrying that we had a fight in the morning with the clan that dared to challenge the foot. I just wondered, how long will this last? _

Don couldn't comprehend it, he knew that the foot was going to betray him again, he was sure he knew, but he couldn't put the pieces together of why he stayed. As he skimmed through more of the pages his mind kept asking what his brother was thinking each time he went alone with the leader of the foot clan, even though in some passages he even admitted himself that she would kill him to get what she wanted even if he didn't know what it was. He protected her in battle, he personally each time she was wounded wrapped them to Don't surprise he saw even Karai had a heart as she did the same for him. His brother was in love, he never said it, but the way he described Karai and the many times they would kiss after a battle or their fingers would softly meet in the middle of meetings with the elder members of the clan said it all. Don knew now why he hadn't seen the foot much, their leader was in Japan having an affair with his brother! It was almost to much to bear, but he kept reading.

_I'm heading back to New York, there is nothing left for me in Japan. There is nothing left for me in the foot, nothing left between me and Karai except mistrust. Kyo was right, I over heard Karai last night talking to one of the elders, they spoke softly but I could hear every word. _

_"Mistress Karai, why are you waiting so long? You must resurrect our lord Shredder as soon as possible..." the eldest of them said sternly. _

_"Do you not think I know that? But what I have found out about the pendant, I actually need the damned turtle! He is the only way I can do the ritual right, I need him, and for him to give me what I want he must completely be in the palm of my hand!" she snarled, making me sigh, I could not listen any longer, for awhile I actually, I don't know, thought she was different. _

_So I am leaving for the place my journey started, I'm going back to New York. To where I hope I can finally find the answers to my pendant, it must be important for every one to want it so badly. _

Don felt an even deeper hatred for the foot as he read the pain his brother felt. His fingers skipped to the very last page which was longer then a few words scratched onto it.

_After you read this burn it. Don't think me saving your friend means anything between us, I have my own business to take care of. _

A/N: Wow, this is the longest thing I've wrote in awhile. I hoped you liked it, please review. And credit to Mondhexe for giving me the idea.

Next time you will see... Jews in space!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 7 **_

His head ache was growing slightly worse and the pain in his shoulder with the bullet wound wasn't feeling that well either. It had stopped bleeding awhile ago, but his make shift bandages that he slapped on them in his apartment before calling Karai wasn't going to help keep away infections and it had been a few hours since then, he hoped. He couldn't be sure what time it was and hoped he hadn't been out for days, the infection was sure to come if that was the case.

"Karai, oh my Karai!" he called his voice hoarse, "Let's not play this game, come on, you know you want to just get to business already! Hurry up already!"

His voice echoed off the small holding cell, but still the eye hole did not slide open on the door to tell him their mistress was coming or that he was going to be dead before long. It was unlike the foot to keep their victims waiting this long, they were the type to simply get down to business, or was this a special torment reserved just for him?

His body twitched at the lack of motion, he hated it. He was going to go mad, just sitting like this not knowing what to do.

"Karai, Karai, my sweet Karai, your really pissing me off!" he croaked struggling against his bonds,"I swear to you, when you show your pretty little face to me again, I'm going to enjoy slicing it into shreds with a cheese grader and feeding it to the dogs so they can get the taste of human flesh and I'll enjoy watching them tear you to shreds! Stop ignoring me! You fucking slut!"

As silence met his ears, he sighed softly leaning his head against the back wall only to be met with shock as he heard some one call to him sarcastically," And I thought you were a gentlemen."

...

Mike didn't know what to do, his brothers were fighting about his oldest brother again, but now it wasn't the blame game.

"Why should I care if they kill him? He chose that path!" Raph yelled at Don who stared at him in disbelief.

"He's your brother," he snarled glaring into his eyes,"Even you couldn't be that heartless!"

"He was in the foot! He's no brother of mine!" Raph countered back their faces inches away from each other.

"He was confused! He's had a rough time, Raphael! And through it all, he helped us get April back!"

"For his own reasons!"

"Your unbelievable!"

"You must not be as smart as you think! He will turn his back on us the first chance he gets! Don't think I didn't read through that damned book! He murdered people without thinking twice! He killed his friend in cold blood!" Raph snarled at Don making his eyes shoot down into slits.

"Shut up! That's too far Raphael!" the two fighting brothers turned their heads back to Mike who was glaring at Raph as well,"He was sick for days after every murder! His friend tried to kill him first and he had no choice in the matter! Don't think I didn't read it as well! And we shouldn't even be arguing about this! He's our brother! Who cares what he's done? We should have gone to help him two days ago, not sat around arguing and taking turns flipping through a book!" Raph looked away disgusted to have lost a fight to Mike and Don smiled to him wondering when his little brother had grown up.

...

"April, what level are the holding cells?" Don whispered into the transmitter looking around the corner of the building toward the Foot building where to foot stood guard out front.

_"It's on the bottom level, under the basement, but according to this diagram of the building, to even get there you have to take an elevator hidden behind a book case on the third floor near the dojo," April's voice said softly to him. _

"Well isn't that just great, its right next to where most of the soldiers will most likely be," he sighed softly concentrating on the foot soldiers in front of him. He hoped he still had it in him to do this, even he had to admit he was a little out of practice to be wanting to take on the foot army and Karai.

If Don was nervous about this, it was nothing to the way his youngest brother felt. The only fight he had been in in the last three years was the one with the purple dragons and that was a humiliation all on its own, even Raph was getting beat up by Hun and in all retro speck it was dumb luck they got out of that fight in the wear house alive. If the lights hadn't gone out when they did, Mike doubted they would have survived long enough to make it to this new suicide mission. And they didn't start that fight, they were simply searching for spare parts for Don, but now they were starting it with people ten times more talented then the Purple Dragon. But as nervous as he was about this, he would do anything to get his big brother back, even Raph must have thought that for the fact that he was there at all.

"What's the plan?" Mike whispered to his brother sounding more excited then he felt.

"Don't have one," Raph whispered back, Don's eyes snapping to him in disbelief.

"We need a plan, we're not going to make it that far if we don't have a plan!"

"Well what is it? I don't have one," he said with a shrug staring at Don who looked like the drunk guy you just asked to say the alphabet.

"I don't know! Leo's always the one with the plan for these things!" he groaned back making Raph smile that he had just won this round.

"Oh alright! We don't have one! How are we going to get past the guards then?"

"I'll take the honors!" Mike said, his hand shot in the air, before Don could object to Raph's agreeing motion putting his palm out facing the guards, Mike's numb chuck was hitting the street light beside the building and his other was bashing into the non-expecting guards.

"Show off," Raph groaned as he walked up to Mike who had a broadened grin then glancing down at the knocked out guards on the ground. Then walking into the building, Don following, not sure if it was such a great idea to just use the front door of their enemy's hide out.

...

To their surprise there was no one in the lobby as there had always been in the past, in fact if it hadn't been for the guards in the front this place would seem deserted. You didn't have to have Don's brains to realize something was up, they were preoccupied by something. Swiftly Don kept to the shadows as he raced toward the elevator his brothers behind him even as the elevator doors clicked shut, it seemed odd that they hadn't been caught on surveillance by now.

Don had a horrible feeling about all of this making him sick. The elevator was too slow, and he felt a deep regret of using it instead of the stairs, what if a trap was waiting just for them on the third floor.

"I like this song, it's catchy," Mike said with a smile, Raph's hand as if on instinct hit his brother across the head, a snarl creeping across his lips. The lights flickered softly in the elevator, making Don hold his breath softly as it stopped for a few seconds then flared back to life as if nothing happened. Making Don let out a sigh of relief, but also making him more nervous as to what the foot where up to.

As they stepped out on the third floor there was still no sign of any life. The only signs of life were the faint shadows coming from the dojo across the room, all moving in swift unison motions, making Don ever more nervous.

Softly, they crept to the book case and holding his breath tightly Don picked a book off the shelf, as the case silently slid open he let out a breath in relief. This was almost too easy, was the only thing going through Raph's mind as they began to walk down the stairs. Their hearts stopped as they heard someone yell in front of them, it made them hurry down the rest of the steps. Ahead of them was a long hall way, with small cells on both sides of the room, then at the very end of the hall was what looked like the torture room, it had a single table in the middle of the room with shackles to contain the arms and legs, then scattered across the walls were weapons with dried blood across them. It was the only room in the hallway that was not completely closed off by a thick metal door. As they walked along, they knew exactly where there brother was, in the last cell on the left side they could hear their brother calling Karai a fucking slut.

" And I thought you were a gentlemen," Mike said sarcastically pressing his head against the small eye hole slot making his brother inside the cell blink twice.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed staring at Mike,"Your going to get killed!"

"I missed you too, Leo," Raph smirked gently pulling on the thick door handle, and to Don's ever growing surprise it wasn't locked. As they walked in though, the door snapped shut behind them making Raph instantly begin cursing as he yanked on the door, his older brother rolling his eyes behind him.

"You didn't question the door was unlocked?" he groaned shaking his heads,"Let me guess, you didn't even bother to look up the foot's technology, or else you would know that they don't use keys, everything is controlled by computers, honestly, you need to learn to think things through better if you want to even say your my blood!" he coughed lightly as he sighed and laid his head back against the wall.

Raph knew instantly he was his brother, only his brother would have the balls to criticize someone who came to rescue him from utter peril,"You know maybe we should have just let you get yourself out of this mess!"

"Maybe you should have, because I have an excellent plan," he snapped, Don couldn't help but smile, he missed these two fighting and it seemed no matter what condition they were in, they had to fight about something.

"Do tell..." Raph said slouching on the ground in their limited space. Leo glared at him softly.

"Ok, fine, I'm going to sit here and wait for something to happen," he snapped another headache starting up making it nearly numb,"Ok,I don't really have one, but I'm thinking."

"Oh and your mockin our plan!"

"Hey, I at least I know what I'm dealing with, you just ran into something blindly," Raph's eyes shot down into slits, his arms crossed across his chest leaning against the wall.

Don was instantly by his bound brother looking at his brother's pale skin to the sweat rolling down his face in the relatively cool room. Softly his fingers brushed against his forehead, knocking away a few strands of the fake hair.

"You have a fever," he said softly Mike's face dropping instantly to worry. Even Raph, though he would never admit it, was slightly worried.

Leo shrugged softly smiling,"The foot, were never the ones to actually care and treat wounds," His eyes moved toward his shoulder concealed by the black jacket,"I think it finally infected."

The four brothers were all silent at those words, but there silence was disturbed as the shackles above Leo's head came free and Karai's voice came from somewhere above them.

"Well, well, isn't it sweet that the brothers are finally united?" Leo's eyes glared to the voice but he remained silent and still,"Too bad I must break away the reunion, I'll give you a few moments to say good bye to your brother before he must go away to help me resurrect my master, but don't worry, you'll all get a chance to see him once more, my master that is."

"I'll take your bluff," he softly whispered the others looking to him confussedly,"She doesn't have the kinks worked out of whatever she's doing, thats why the lights keep flickering."

As if on cue the sinlge light in the cell began to flicker softly before become steady once more.

Don nodded softly starring to his older brother waiting to take any command, his brother quickly looked to the door then back to his brothers.

"When the doors open, there will be at least four guards, she will most likely send the elites for this job if I know her, that gives you an advantage," he said simply looking to his brothers.

"You've lost your mind, haven't you?" Raph voiced their thoughts Leo smiling to him.

"Maybe, but I know the foot better then any one, " Leo quickly said his eyes going to the door every few seconds,"There only on business and have no thoughts of their own on anythings, and their orders will be as followed 1. Bring me to Karai, nothing is to happen to me until she gets what she wants. 2. Make sure nothing happens to you guys until the master is back, I don't know why, but her master has something against you guys," the brothers couldn't help but sigh at what they always felt was obvious news, but listened to their brother closely any way,"And finally the most important thing, don't fuck up." his eyes shot to the door once more then his talking quickened and at the same time got more quiet making the brothers pay more attention to him.

"Listen closely, don't try to stop them when they take me," Raph's eyes were the first on him,"No offense, but I didn't need you in the first place, I'm not leaving without Karai's head, but I can't blame you guys for being alittle slow."

Don and Mike were already holding Raph down at those words as Leo contiued,"Alright, here's the plan."

...

Just as Leonardo expected, Karai sent exactly four foot elite to the cell and also as he expected, three of them were leading him off to where Karai was and only one stayed to keep an eye on the others. A smirk crossed his face, everything was going according to his plan. If his so called brothers wanted to get out alive, they should stick exactly to his plan. Softly he shook his head, was it him or were the foot just predictable? Just as he thought that, the foot rounded a corner disappearing behind the sliding doors of an elevator.

...

Inside the prison cell the elite could hear a constant bickering that was turning deadly, fast. He thought by banging on the door a few times and telling them to knock it off their bickering would stop their petty fight. Little did he know, if anything that made it worse.

"Mike, you little fuck up! If it wasn't for your stupidity, we wouldn't be here right now!" one of them screamed and the sound of a smack echoed across the walls.

"Yeah well, Raph, at least I wasn't the one who got my face pounded in by Hun! Just face it, all you are is talk! You couldn't beat a chicken!" at that, there was loud sounds of pounding and the other yelling for them to stop already. That was it, he had to stop this before it got to far out of hand. He pushed the cell open (first calling into the main system to unlock it), not noticing the shadow of one of the brothers creep out the door, his eyes were focused on the two on the ground the one with the red head band had his hand tightly around the orange ones neck ready for another strike.

"Knock it off! Knock it off, right now!" he yelled at them, making the red banded one smirk and his brother smiled brightly.

"He did ask for it bro," Mike said smiling even more brightly, his brother instantly raising himself off his brother and kicking the elite to the ground, making his hat fly from his head and skid onto the floor. Mike quickly jumping over him giving him a wave as he ran through the door of the cell his brother then slamming the cell door shut behind him and quickly to buy them some time, Raph grabbed one of the weapons off the wall of the torture room and slammed it through the door and the pipe beside the door.

"You couldn't beat a chicken?" Raph questioned looking at Mike who was laughing beside him as they hurried up the stairs.

"Hey I was under pressure! You can't expect me to be witty 100% of the time!" he said with a laugh his brother rolling his eyes beside him,"And why did you hit me so hard? That really hurt you know!"

Raph just shook his head coming to a halt at the end of the stairs making sure no one was coming out of the Dojo,"I foresaw that stupid remark..."

_Phase one:_

_You'll need to start a fight, if I'm correct and she sends an elite, to ensure they don't fuck up the mission he was assigned, the elite will step into the cell to break up the fight if its big enough and all the while one of you needs to sneak out before your noticed and let the other two handle the elite. But that part will only work if its an elite, because trust me, lower ranked foot soldiers just love to hear prisoners ripping each other apart. _

_... _

Don silently crept across the corridor, keeping his shell pressed against the wall. Across the room was his destination, the master control room and without even looking at it, Don knew he needed an access key to get into that room. His eye scanned across the hall until it hit his target, a foot soldier all by himself. Before the lone ninja had time to sense him there, Don already made his strike knocking him to the ground then swiping the access key from him.

As he stepped into the room the electronic steel doors closing behind him, he felt like he stepped into a science fiction movie. All around him were computer screens showing every single floor on the surveillance all broken up into small screen images on the one screen, then the one on the other side and middle had a screen saver up on them showing the foot insignia upon it then in front of the screens was a stretched out key board and a single chair sat in front of it. Don smiled, this was his field of expertise, he hoped the foot were as dumb as his brothers always said they were as he sat down behind in the chair and stared at the screens. The first thing that caught his eye on the video screen were his brothers, Leo was on the top level surrounded by elite ninja but it didn't stop him from spitting in Karai's face as soon as she came into view, he gulped down as he watched her smack him across the face. He then saw his other two brothers on the floor below him in a fight with some foot soldiers.

But instantly his eyes came off the video screens, he had a job to do. He needed to shut down their computer systems controlling the robotic foot and also he needed to open the exits. As he stared at the computer before him, his mind went alittle off the plan ahead as he softly began to hack into there other programs including new technology and plans. It was like being in candy land for him, as he scanned through their new foot designs, they were ingenious he almost wanted to join up with the foot just to get a taste of the technology they held. He smirked to how smart the evil in society could be and how dumb the government was, half the funds for the foot technology came from the government without them even knowing. The shredder suit they were planning to make was the most advanced of all mixed with alien technology and US army's own technology, it was truly beautiful to any one who knew anything about machines. As he clicked on prototype designs and typed in what he thought was the pass code, his heart sank as the words: Unauthorized Personnel flashed across the screen, as he began frantically typing in passwords he had used in the past to hack into the foot's computers he was shocked to see that the foot were defiantly smarter then they looked even without the help of Baxter Stockman.

"April! April!" he acclaimed hastilly into his transmitter as slowly the screens began to shut down and a flashing red light glared before him.

_"What is it Donny?" she asked in a worried fashion. _

"April, I need your help hacking into the main computer and over riding the system," he said hastily continuing typing frantically into the computer.

...

Outside the door of the other two brothers rushed into the room where all the sirens were flaring off behind the door they knew their brother was in. They didn't have much time to worry about their trapped brother though as foot soldiers began hurrying up to them with their weapons drawn ready for the kill.

...

Up on the top floors of the foot building Karai glared impatiently to the minions who were setting up the ritual, Leonardo swaying slightly from the fever, but still stayed up right smirking at Karai who had reduced to cursing, it wasn't working like she wanted it to. Taking a deep breath, she softly turned to the turtle's smirking gaze, roughly grabbing his hand and slitting into it making him wince gently the chanting ninja around him giving him a deeper head ache. His pendant glowed dimly as she dropped the blood onto it, but slowly flickered out like a candle seconds later.

"Why isn't it working?" she barked to her minions who just stared at her.

"I don't know mistress Karai, it must have something to do with the blood!" the minions had no clue what to say about it, this was an ancient ritual they knew little to nothing about.

Leo stared at the pendant then to the guards around him who were too busy looking to Karai to even be paying slightly any attention to him, swiftly without thinking it much though he shoved the elite aside with his shoulder then grabbed the pendant rushing for the elevator ignoring his weakened bodies pleas to stop, he heard Karai yell stop him from behind him as he slammed the button down on the elevator sighing with relief as he leaned against the wall. Just as it went down another floor, the light flashed off in the elevator and it came to a sudden stop. This could only mean two things: the electricity was out or the main computer was locking down the perimeter because unauthorized personnel were in its files. He cursed knowing it was the later option. Looking up, he formed a plan quickly in his head of how he was going to get out of here.

...

Don quickly began typing into the computer, outside all he could hear was the sound of some sort of battle, he hoped his brothers were alright. Finally, he managed to get though to the computer after typing relentlessly for what felt like hours and also due to April's help. Quickly, without even taking the time to finish looking at their prototypes, he began to re upload the systems and quickly shut down the foot ninja and opening the exits.

As the doors opened in front of him he met his brothers accusing eyes, scattered around them were the deactivated foot ninja, Mike and Raph looked like they were ready to kill over as they stared at him.

"Dudes, where do you think Leo could be now?" Mike asked what they were all thinking, but just as it was asked, it was immediately answered as Leo's half lifeless body slipped out of an air vent duct above them.

"Funny," he grumbled,"I was certain this was the lobby, not the second floor."

Raph rolled his eyes helping his brother off the ground and letting him lean against him,"Let's get out of here before anything else happens... by the way I thought you wanted Karai's head."

Leo just shrugged,"I need to be able to think more clearly to get her head, no that will have to wait for another day."

_Phase two: _

_While the others are fighting the elite down in the cell, one of you needs to go to the main control room. There you will need to unlock the exits which will be sealed off since their trap is over and their pray is inside it, you will also need to shut down the guards, believe me if you don't you have more problems then you bargained for on your way out, the regular foot are bad enough, besides I hear that Karai has made double or maybe triple amount more of the robots since she got back here, such a shame, there not as fun as the genuine ninja. In Japan the elders forbid the robots, but in New York its like every time they attack me all there is is the robot foot, but any way... It would also be unwise to try to sneak peaks at their files, they will most likely have different pass codes and such, it may even shut down all systems meaning more guards and more of a hassle. And from there head for the exit and after that your on your own. Good luck._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 8 **_

"He's driving me crazy Don," Raph growled looking at his older brother who was currently playing video games with Mike. Don sighed not knowing what to do, it had been like this all week, he wished his older brother would have learned some good habits from the questionable places he had been and not the ever growing list of bad ones.

He was almost worse then Raph, he went up top giving them all heart attacks he came back half drunk asking what every one was doing. He gambled, won every cent Casey had to offer in card games he knew he would win. And possible worst of all he had a smoking problem, it drove Don crazy. But Don also had another theory, Leo was doing all this on purpose to get even with them for not being there for him the last three years when he needed them.

"Ch. And you said you were an expert at this game?" Leo scoffed playfully Mike pouting beside him.

"Dude you used to hate video games saying they were a waist of time, what gives now?" Mike laughed watching his brother shrug.

"I needed something to do in my down time and even I can only read so many god damned books," Mike just simply nodded in agreement, he knew that feeling,"I used to test my ninja skills by busting into arcades while no one was around, I laugh to how well that worked, but I will say I did feel like a natural at those games I played maybe I only said I hated them. They were very stragegical..."

Mike nodded, maybe that's where his big brother got all his ideas and never wanted some one to know his secret. Maybe, just maybe, his brother was the one who kept the most secrets only making it that much harder to remind him of who he was.

...

Raph couldn't help watching his brother go through the katas, maybe the foot was a good place for him to have been, at least he was kept in practice. His eyes shot to him making Raph freeze he wondered how long his brother had sensed him there.

"You want to practice with me or something?" he said gently catching his brother in the corner of his eye,"It's rude to stare..."

Raph scoffed stepping in front of his brother,"You think of me rude? Your the one who took all of poor Casey's money, he about got murdered by his finance."

"Hmph. He should have consetrated more or maybe he shouldn't have taken my gambling wager."

Raph rolled his eyes, his brother really was worse then him, it almost made him wonder if he stepped into the twilight zone where his perfect older brother was the new him, he growled lowly, there was no way in hell he was going to turn into his older brother.

"Are you good with bokken?" his brother asked gently a glint of excitement in his eyes, just like him, even without memories he was excited to play with swords.

"Pretty well," he replied dryly watching him closely wondering if he was going to try to cheat him out of his money.

Leo smiled to him tossing him a wooden sword from the weapons rack. Raph caught it nonchalantly his eyes firmly on his brother waiting for his first move.

Before he knew it the fight was on. Leo was allot faster then Raph had anticipated, he could barely keep to the rhythm of his feet. His brother smiled as he kicked the sword out of his hands, knocking him to the ground his foot locked with his throat the bokken inches away from his face. Raph's breath hitched in his throat but slowly went back to normal as his brother's foot slid off him, a smirk on his face.

"Your out of practice," he offered him his hand, Raph sighed grabing onto it,''You should try harder next time."

He snarled watching him leave the room, only his brother could get him this angry.

...

"Will you please put that out Leo?" Don snapped making him roll his eyes, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth making Don cringe in anger, which he never thought Leo of all people would make him do.

Don's eyes turned to slits when he saw his brother light up another cigarette. Swiftly as he could he snatched the pack of smokes and thew them in the trash, making his older brother pout.

"You know those cost a pretty penny," he snapped making his younger brother smile.

"Well maybe its time you quit," he said triumphantly sticking his tongue out to his older brother's glare.

"Maybe," he said softly grabbing Don's lab top that sat in the middle of them at the table making Don tilt his head in currisity.

Gentle chuckles soon turned to hysterics as his brother looked at something on the computer making the youngest brother poke his head around the corner, Don all the while had question marks popping over his head wondering where his brother's sanity had escaped to.

"What is it? What is it?" Mike acclaimed excitement filling his voice.

"Oh nothing," he said slyly shutting the computer,"Your brother writes some naughty stuff. Man I've never heard of such sex as the smut he writes is it from personal expierence? I wonder the girl in the story's name is April...hmmm..."

Don's eyes widened in shock and a devish smile crossed Mike's smile as Leo piecefully left the room.

Mike wore a disappointed face as he opened the computer up seeing nothing but scientic data,"This isn't porn! This is just plain up nerdy stuff! But I can see it turning you on Don."

Don growled slightly throwing a cross word puzzle book at his younger's brother head.

...

It was late but Leo couldn't sleep. His eye stayed on the ceiling, from the room next door he could hear Michelangelo flirting with girls that only lived in his dreams. Leo sighed gently he felt bad for him, he knew what it felt like to be in love with a beautiful woman and all it did was bring pain. His hand travelled across his pendant, his mind wondering off turning a memory in his head that gave him the answers.

**"Oh wow," April whispered turning the stone over in her hand all their faces on her, Leo held his breath blocking out the pain in his shoulder paying full attetion to the red head,"I never thought it existed, I thought it was a story." **

**"Story?" Don and Leo mumbled in unison both of them had their eyes locked on her as she nodded crossing the room pulling out a book from the book shelf. Leo's head tilting to the scribles he knew to be chinese, what would that have anything to do with the amulet? **

**She flipped through the book ignoring their stares, opening to a pacific page holding the book open in front of the brothers of the medalian. Leo's heart about stopped, he would gladly trade his ability to read Japanese to read Chinese. **

**"This is a book I got while I was in China awhile back, its old folktales and legends," Leo and Don had their palms against their forehads, neither was looking in the right section. **

**"And to think I was actually looking in Harry Potter," he grumbled in Japanese, no one paying a speck of attention to him. **

**"In the story it describes a general, a great general who had never lost a fight," all eyes were on Leo as she talked and he knew what they were thinking, he didn't need to know his past to know he hadn't lost any fights recently,"But he could not keep the dark army down, the story says they were powerful warriors that his army was having difficulties keeping at bay." **

**Leo and Don looked to each other both trying to form something together to describe what they were hearing but neither coming up with anything. **

**"The war was growing ever more fierce, bodies were lining the battle field but the other warriors suffered hardly any casualties," she contiued her voice soft,"One full moon night as the army slept, the general snuck into their camp with his men and began killing them off one by one, he crept into the leader's tent and was shocked to see how sickily he looked. **

**'You have come to kill me.' the other general stated his eyes glowing with death. A pendant around his neck was glowing brightly around his neck. **

**'Your army won't live though the night,' he stated the general growing in confusion,'My wish has been granted. But I wonder will yours?' **

**The general simply stared as he thrust the pendant glistening in his enemies blood in his hand the other smiled evily,'I substained the demon just for you, I wish for you to suffer as I have.' With that he died and outside he could hear the blood curling screams of his army as they too died.**

**Many weeks later when he came back home, he took the pendant to the high priestess. The priestess knew immediately it was a curse and explained to the general about the demon who was sealed away inside the pendant and who will come free once more after granting the wish who ever holds its heart desires as long as the demon is able to get a taste of whoever holds the pendants heart by feeding off their emotion. The general didn't care about the demon, he wanted this wish the other spoke of. He wanted one thing, immortality. He ordered the priestess to perform the ritual. She complied but asked the general how he would like his funeral to be prepared? The general didn't seem to hear or care what she said, he was so close to his desire. His fingers wouldn't stop going across the pendant all the while the priestess worked. **

**His blood dripped on the pendant and he saw the pendant glowing and he knew it was working, the full moon blazed over his head. But something went wrong, his fingers were not moving, he looked down to see they were stone! It slowly moved up his body, his attempts to knock them away were in vain. His last sight was the full moon as he turned completely to stone his wish for immortality granted." **

**April concluded the story her eyes scanning across the brothers, none knew what to say about the story. **

**"I'm guessing nothing happened when Karai tried the ritual because it wasn't the full moon and neither of you wanted the same thing," she said simply shrugging. **

**Leonardo looked down at the pendant, he wondered about this thing many nights and now he now he knew, it was bizarre. **

**...**

He lit up a smoke, as he watched the smoke flutter around the room, he knew what he had to do. He had to finish what him and Karai had started, he couldn't wait anylonger. Softly he wrote a note for his brothers then grabbing his swords, left.

...

"Hello, Karai," he said sweetly into one of the foot soldiers he knocked out's transmitters.

"What is it?" she snarled back, he smiled she could be so cute when she wanted to.

"It's time we settled things, how about it?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 9 **_

Leonardo leaned against a chimney waiting, the wind picking up behind him. It was most unlike the fearless leader of the foot to be late. _Just like her, she'll do anything to piss me off and I can't help but like that about her _he thought softly to himself making himself snarl loudly.

"Such an impatient pest you are..." a mockingly sweet voice said from in front of him, his head snapped up instantly his nerves cooling and a devilish smile coursing across his face.

"Now now Karai, that is no such way a lady like yourself should speak or act," he said softly seeing the annoyance cross her face and her eyes narrow,"It's the proper way to be exactly on time, no later no earlier..."

Her blade shot out clashing with Leonardo's drawn sword, his smirking face meeting her glaring eyes. Their silhouettes seemed to stay at a unison rhythm, the full moon slowly becoming clouded by dark clouds making them disappear in shadows but the sounds of their swords clashing could be heard over the picking up winds.

Her foot slid across the ground knocking Leo over, her sword swooshing down to be met with another loud clank! His swords were drawn over his head in an X, their glaring eyes locked. Their faces etched closer to each other as each of them became more determined to knock the weapon from the other. Softly without thinking much into it, Leo pushed his lips into hers and surprisingly she pushed into the kiss as rain drops began to drop slowly then in seconds it began to pour down. Both blades were dropped as the kiss deepened, soon enough Karai was pushed against the wall holding onto Leonardo her arms draped tightly around his neck.

"You know, your not the kind of girl I can ever picture myself giving flowers and candy," he whispered softly both snapping back to their senses, Karai pushing him off her throwing a punch at him that smashed into his waiting forearm.

"And you are not the kind of man I would have ever seen myself exactly cooking dinner for," she snapped as he ducked away from a kick to the head.

Their weapons lay forgotten on the ground as they led an onslaught of kicks and punches at each other, neither backing down.

Blood rolled down Leonardo's lip as her foot slammed into it making him tumble slightly to the ground her foot locking with his throat knocking the air out of him as the pressure got stronger. Swiftly his arm slammed into a pressure point on her leg knocking her to the ground, breathing harder he rolled ontop of her his fingers tightly locked with her neck.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear as watched her face pale,"I hate you, I hate you so much..."

Struggling desperately Karai managed to push herself up just enough to kiss him slightly on the lips. His fingers loosened slightly then completly as he pushed into the kiss once more, allowing himself to admit he missed exactly this.

"I hate you too," she whispered back pushing deeper into the kiss.

It some what made Leonardo's mind go to ease knowing this would be his life, always sharing a love hate relationship with this girl until the day one of them finally managed to murder the other without giving into the temptation that they trapped themselves into.

...

A confused member of the Purple Dragons watched the scene in a slightly disgusted way, this was not what he expected when he was assighned to keep an eye on the leader of the foot clan.

His fingers tightened around the binoculars as he pressed the button on his transmitter on his ear.

"What is she doing?" a deep voice questioned.

"It appears she's making out with the turtle you wanted," he said softly flinching as a deep loud laugh filled his head.

"I always had my suspicions but that is too much," he laughed louder almost tempting the minion to hang up on his boss,"This is your perfect opportunity, I want them both alive, where are you?"

Quickly he told him where he was and his eyes averted away from his two enemies, the girl pressed against the wall her nails pushing into the turtles neck.

...

Leo's head snapped up suddenly at the sound of something, Karai eyes beginning to scan the area as well.

"I can't wait to see the freak show children you two bring forth into the world," the smirking voice of Hun said as he stepped from the shadows, Purple Dragons surrounding the place.

Swiftly Leonardo grabbed onto Karai's arm and began to hurry off before he could see what Hun wanted, although he had an idea.

They hurried across roof tops, avoiding bullets as the Purple Dragons shot at them mercilessly. Their backs were together as the punks began coming out of no where surrounding them both knowing they would have to fight for their lives.

Soon enough the fight began, both of them dodging onslaughts of bullets and knocking PDs to the ground swiftly before more damage could be done.

In the midst of the battle strong arms grabbed onto Karai, a hand clasping over her mouth to prevent sound from escaping her, a gun pointed to her head.

"Give up, freak," Hun scoffed shoving the barrel deeply into her scalp,"Or the girl dies."

Leonardo simply smiled and replied nonchalantly,"Do it, I dare you."

Karai's eyes widened to that and Hun's eyes filled with confusion,"Don't tempt me! I will do it, I'm calling the shots here!"

Leonardo simply smiled to that his eyes scanning around the area to the PDs and their brainless leader they were like hyenas just waiting for scraps of meat to be thrown to them but he wasn't feeling so generous,"Are you now? Is it just me or is that gun's lock still on?"

Hun snarled to that a low clank filling the area over the rustling winds as he tried to make it seem less like an empty threat, it made Leonardo's smile broaden. Softly he stepped to the edge of the building making Hun nervous.

"Shoot her and I'll jump," he stated simply balancing himself on the edge making him cringe and eyes shoot to all the PDs,"Oh? Do you not like this? Interesting...you need me as much as her, she knows the ritual and I am the ritual's key aspect."

Hun glared at him as he smiled and his smile broadened with an evil glint in his eyes and he contiued,"Tell your men to stand down and release Karai, then we can nogchiat my demands."

Leo's head tilted to the laugh that escaped from Hun's mouth at that, his mind slowly fazing as something hit his neck and the last thing he felt were hands pulling him away from the edge.

"No, I think I'll keep to calling the shots," he said softly the back of his hand hitting against Karai's neck smiling to one of the PD members holding a dart gun.

...

Leonardo's eyes softly fluttered open waking to some kind of wear house room that being used as a make shift cell. Karai lay next to him still unconscious, his mind was whirling to this, he was out smarted by Hun, how humiliating.

Softly Karai began to stir, making his eyes shift to her,"Good morning sleeping beauty..."

Her eyes fell on him drowsily and then slowly focused on the turtle,"Where are we..."

He thought about saying something sarcastic but thought better of it,"No idea..."

Soon enough he was sitting close beside her staring at the same wall she was, then out of the blue she said softly,"If things were different, do you think we could actually love each other?"

He just shrugged softly to it and smiled,"No," she looked at him confussedly as he added,"Because i could never love an actually sane woman there would be no fun in it."

She smiled hitting him against the arm softly,"And I couldn't love some who actually stuck to one set personality."

Softly their fingers met and they stayed in silence for awhile until Leo finally spoke,"Come on baby, let's get married."

"Excuse me?" Karai spat looking at him like he was a mad man, but his smile didn't disappear.

"It's a good idea, we can stop fighting at last and maybe it will knock back some memories into me," he said making Karai smile and lean her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe it would, maybe it would," she said softly her hand tightening around his, giving the unofficial agreement.

"Hey, I want to do something crazy," she just laughed looking away from him.

"You've been doing that since before you lost your memories, why start warning people now?" he rolled his eyes, his eyes going down to the pendant around his neck.

"Lucky for us, the guards are as dumb as they look," he looked to her more seriously now,"Do you have anything sharp on you?"

Without answering she dug in her robe and dug out a kunai handing it to him. Then her eyes grew in confusion as she watched him slit open his palm and softly she bit her lip watching the blood roll down. Again she didn't ask, simply watched as he drew a familiar symbol on the ground and softly he dropped the pendant on the symbol.

"Don't think I haven't been doing my home work on this thing," he said softly wrapping his fingers in hers,"The biggest thing you did wrong was I had to want the thing you wanted and the full moon wasn't out."

At her tilted head he continued,"You were performing the ceremony and I was the one who's heart connected with it and we both wanted very different things, and the full moon is the most power full spiritual force around."

Karai couldn't believe she could have been so stupid to not realize those factors herself but had no time to ask as he added,"This time though, we both want to get out of here and the full moon is out, so it should work."

Softly they both closed their eyes and Karai began muttering the words for the ritual. The pendant began to fully glow before them then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 10 **_

"Leonardo, Leonardo..." he softly groaned to the sweet voice he recognized well but he couldn't seem to open his eyes.

"Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo..wake up you lazy boy," she said shoving him harder then planting a kiss on his cheek finally allowing his eyes to flutter open.

His eyes opened to an unrecognizable room, but a very familiar face practically shoved into his a devilish grin pasted over Karai's pretty face. Leonardo had to blink twice, not only was his dream girl wearing a kimono with her hair wound up into a bun reminding him of a geisha he was so fond of but he was in an elegant room in a traditional Japanese style to it for a second he actually thought he was back in the foot quarters in Japan. But something in him knew better.

"Where are we? How did we get here? What the hell happened?" Leonardo snapped and tilted his head to the soft laugh that escaped her mouth. She kissed him softly her hand softly running across his cheek.

"All will be answered soon, love, but for now you must be getting up," softly she stood from the elegant bed and strolled across the room to the door turning her head back to him with a sickening sweet smile,"Come, you mustn't keep your guests waiting."

Leonardo's eyes softly began blinking wondering what to think about this one. Softly he rose from the bed feeling like the energy was drained from him. Softly he collasped back into the bed, shutting his eyes lightly. Then stangely, when he opened them he felt refreshed as if he had just woken up after a thousand years.

...

As walked in the halls of the mansion it appeared, it felt like he stepped into one of his many dreams. Their were classy pictures hung perfectly across the walls, it was like stepping into the queen of England's castle everything was arranged perfectly, nothing was out of taste. It was the kind of class that he only dreamed about, he was awestruck to the seemingly never ending hallways, thousands of doors and winding stairways that seemed to just keep going. The only flaw to the place that Leo could place was all the mirrors hanging up were shattered.

_I guess I'll never get to see how I look now,_he laughed to himself stopping tilting his head to one of the not broken mirrors, staring deeply into him. He stuck his tongue out softly to it and it smirked at him making his eye brows go down in confusion.

"Is this all you do? Mess around?" his reflection scoffed he about passed out as watched a blue bandanna appear out of no where on his face. His fingers instantly began feeling his face, running across his eyes. His palm pressed against the reflection that simply smirked at him vanishing before his eyes, the glass then shattering before his eyes making them widen. He pulled his hand away from the newly shattered glass and stared at it, it was perfectly fine no faint traces of cuts or blood present and no glass was splashed across the ground.

"Am I crazy?" he whispered softly looking around the place once more. He had a bad feeling about this place, but he had nothing to back him up on his claim. It was all too perfect and he hadn't even seen the half of it yet.

A hand hit him on the arm making him real around, seeing the smiling face of Karai once more, softly she kissed him on the cheek.

"You are late, did you get lost love?" he couldn't find the words as she began dragging him down the stairs passing more broken mirrors then Leo ever thought possible, in the back of his mind he was trying to add up all the years he was going to have of bad luck for this one but knew it would be far passed a life time. His eyes hit the floor as Karai led him through another hall filled with portraits from every culture and couldn't help but notice the shattered glass on the floor with the disgraced filled eye of his reflection. As soon as he tried to get a closer look though, the glass vanished and only the red velvet carpet remained under his feet.

_Curiouser and curiouser..._he thought softly as the door swung open to an opulent ball room filled with people who all seemed to tremble with excitement at his presence and all knew his name but his mind still remained on his reflection's disgraced glare.

...

That night, the moon light filled the room and Karai snuggled closer to him then she had ever been. His mind was else where though, what world had he landed himself into? Did the pendant truly make all his deepest desires come true? But what was the price and where did his memories lie in this world of ever growing wonder. His mind was on the reflection once more trying to piece together what it meant, he liked the color blue but he never imagined himself wearing a mask like his brothers did, maybe it was because he got out of being a circus freak once and was not planning on going there again. As his eyes closed he felt blood tipple down upon his forehead making his body fling forward at the soft bounce of the mattress to find Kyo holding his head sitting in front of him.

"Hey.." he said softly making Leo blink twice and wonder why Karai wasn't stirring to this stranger on their bed.

"Hey..." he replied back watching his friend smile softly.

"It feels my restless soul with pride to know your about to die and you won't even realize it," swiftly he blinked taking a deep breath, but as soon as he opened them again he was gone leaving him more confused then ever.

Was he losing his mind? Is that what this world is, his insanity pulling him down into the abyss of his mind? What happened to the Purple Dragons? Did they kill him and this was the afterlife? His mind was reeling faster, softly he cradled his head with the palms of his hands, something wet made him shoot them away, a smeared blood droplet was painted across his hand and disappeared before he could look closer. There was no denying it now, he was insane.

...

He had never been to so many parties with actual class to them in his entire life or the parts he remembered at least and from what his brothers told him they weren't the type to throw partied like this with a blend of a Japanese tea house, a royal ball and a 1920's party. It was strange, he had never seen such a thing either, he adored Japanese tea houses and ever since his research had started he became fond quickly of royal balls and the 1920s style of life but he never thought he would see it so well blended in a party. Make that parties, it was like these people never left. He had been in this world of every growing curiosity for a week or at least he thought because the sun went down seven times and the moon rose the same number of times, but he couldn't be certain with this place.

His life was perfect, he was adored by every one he met, had a beautiful wife (or so she said, but the picture she shoved in his face the other day could have been fake) and anything he imagined could become real (from becoming a samurai to having the sky rain ice cream). He couldn't escape this place, so why fight it? He could have anything he wanted, but the thing he wanted most was always out of reach.

Karai's arms tightened around him and her lips met his. Making him sigh, he would be willing to give anything for her to show her usual spunk. Sure the sex was great but he missed her calling him an insolent filth of a turtle and their beautiful love hate relationship. This Karai always gave into what he wanted of her, she was like a big Barbie doll where as his Karai was a true warrior. He sighed again, his insanity was making him border then hell. The music stopped and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I wish to be alone for alittle while," he said softly to her kissing her hand softly making her smile.

"Of course, love," she whispered in his ear kissing him on the cheek then wandering away from him.

He sighed (he was forming a bad habit of that), he almost wished she would cheat on him at least then he could snarl he hates her and start a fight and not feel guilty about it. Softly he walked out the back door into the garden, the full moon was glistening in the background filling his path with luminated light. He sat down softly by the pond staring deeply into his reflection that stared back.

"Don't you realize yet that this is all a hoax?" it scoffed to him a smirk on his face making him sigh once more staring questionly at the mirror image of himself.

"A hoax for what? The PD drug me or something?" he snapped making his image shake his head in disbelief.

"Is this what I have become? I dimwitted slacker? Raphael was right, I am no longer the fearless leader he knew, I'm some what of a coward..." he snarled lowly at the reflection as it smirked wider and went on,"I run away from each of my problems, I don't remember my family so when they come and need me I push them aside to do what I selfishly want to do, I was used, so instead of staying and forcing answers out of the love of my life I flee to New York, and then you get captured and stupidly you perform a ritual you know the consequences for and are too stupid to realize your-"

Leonardo couldn't take his reflections mouth any longer, in desperation he chucked a rock into the spring, ripples splashing over his face drowing away the image. He sighed lowly pressing his palms against his face trying to calm himself down, he hated his reflection, no wonder all the mirrors were broken around this place.

...

He couldn't stand not understanding any longer. He paced around his room, Karai asleep in the bed. He wanted to shake her and shake her harder until she finally gave him answers, he was sick of that sweet smile and those words. He never thought he would hate words more then anything else in the world. You will find out soon, Love. He hated it, he was never one to have anger issues but when he was mad, he was sure he was worse then Hun and Raph put together. He didn't say anything when he crossed that bound he just went straight into violence. Everything was too damn perfect, nothing was out of bounds, he could scream at these people until he went hoarse and they would just smile sweetly and tell him he was right. He almost wanted to see his reflection, he was tolerable compared to those people at his parties and his wife.

He stormed out of the room then into the garden sinking down by the pond his reflection nonchalantly staring at his panicked stare.

"What is this place?" he groaned his reflection sighing softly shaking his head to him.

"I can't tell you, you must figure it out on your own for once," he said softly looking almost concerned,"But I can tell you none of this is real and the key to your past lies here, it is your only chance of undoing the curse you put upon yourself."

Leo had his head practically shoved in the water at this point but only far enough to where the water wouldn't ripple then whispered softly,"You must tell me, it is our only chance."

The image smiled softly looking into his eyes,"I will try my best to help you but you must be willing to trust me."

Softly he extended his hand for Leo to grab and just as softly Leo's fingers glazed into the water feeling his palm then feeling himself being plunged into the water.

...

tbc. immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 11 **_

His eyes softly opened to a surreal place. He was in feudal Japan! It looked like the Damiyo's court yard where the samurai would fight. He felt his jaw drop slightly looking around to the elegant place but some how he knew he never been here before.

"What the hell does this of all things have to do with my past?" he snapped looking around,"I've been to Japan, I lived there for months and things such as this were only tourist attractions! I thought you were going to show me my past, reflection!" he was sick of this world and its games.

"Have you forgotten me already, Leonardo san?" a mocking voice with a Japanese accent said from somewhere behind him making him turn quickly upon his heals for the source of the voice.

Perched on the top step of the patio of the elegant house was what appeared to be a rabbit samurai leaning nonchalantly against the pole, his fingers glazing over the swords by his waist a devilish smirk on his features.

"How sloppy were those scientists with the ooze?" Leo snapped before he could stop himself staring disbelievingly at the rabbit who tilted his head to the turtle,"What next? A dimwitted Rhino and a half brained pig decked out in '80's attire?"

The rabit samorai said nothing as he slid from his spot walking in front of the turtle shaking his head drawing his blade,"If you will not see with your eyes this one from your past for who he truly is, I will have to force it out of you my friend."

Without anticipating this the samurai dove at him, swinging his blade in a skilled way making Leo alittle excited he hadn't fought anyone this skilled since he left the foot. Their blades locked and images swarmed his head making his blade clatter to the ground. He fought against the rabbit in some sort of tournament, he fought beside him as an alley in so many more occasions.

Once the images stopped flashing the rabbit was gone, in his place stood Raphael smirking at him shaking his head.

"You say we're out of practice huh? Well here's rule number one," shaking slightly Leo stood to his feet only to be hurled back to the ground by his brother's elbow to the chest knocking the air from him,"Never let your guard down."

As he stepped in the same rhythm as Raphael, blade meeting sai, he had to admit, this fantasy of his brother was allot better at keeping up with him then the original or maybe he was always this good but too cowardly to test his skills out on his older brother. He winced softly as more images plagued his mind this time more drawn out, but each image wasn't that different then the last. All they seemed to do was fight, it was like they stayed in that same position their whole life the only things changing were their ages and the amount of violence thrown into the fights.

He stumbled alittle no longer in battle with sais but numchucks. His 'brother' wore a cocky smile as Leo left his sword forgotten on the ground and simply swayed to each attack. His head pounding images of him holding the youngest and assuring him his dreams laid in his head, playing video games with him(losing on purpose most of the time), snarling at Raph each time he tried to lay harm on him, tasting endless recipes some good, others horrible. Laughing at all his jokes whether they were funny or not, he couldn't take the mind blowing pain.

He feet grew weary as the smart brother nearly knocked him off his feet with his bo staff. A door cracked open in his head to him helping the brother in the lab, watching him heal his wounds and endless fights about him staying in the lab all day and night.

He stumbled backwards but didn't fall catching him self slightly as Karai stood before him in her foot out fit smirking to him.

"How dare you even consider that carbon copy to be the true me!" she snarled her blade coming close to decapitating him with each fatal swing. Images flooding in of her and him fighting, but yet they could be allies at times in these images.

As her blade swooped down upon him it fazed into a gauntlet nearly giving him a fadle piercing blow. He head about burst to the darker images filling his head. Things even the old him didn't want to see, the true leader of the foot. He screamed clinging to his head as in the depths of his mind he fought this foe and each time only narrowly avoiding death.

"Stop!" he screamed to no one in particular dropping to his knees,"For fuck's sake, stop! My head is killing me!"

A familiar hand was offered to him and above him was the caring face of a father, his father. He felt suddenly small clinging to his hand as he helped him up. Pictures shooting across his mind of him training with him, being held by him when he didn't feel strong, holidays he made so joyous for the smaller version of himself, countless streams of wise advise and scoldings. He blinked softly as the rat held him close now waiting for the pictures to fade helping the pain cease.

"My son, be strong," he whispered soothingly,"It is ok now, it is fine. This is all in your mind. You have trapped yourself here for your wishing to get away and wanting nothing more then your life to be perfect, but don't digress, you can make it stop."

The rat let go of him and faded leaving him confused looking into the face of his reflection once more.

"Are you ready to stop denying your past and accept who you were, who you are?" he said softly offering him his hand.

"Leonardo, do not listen to him! Stay with me! Stay in your wildest dreams!" Karai snapped standing behind him making him sigh softly caught between reality and a perfect existence.

"Only you can make this choice," his reflection said gently looking at him. Leo softly took a step toward Karai. Airily he kissed her on the cheek before slicing her head clean off with the blade that laid by his feet. Smoke fluttered from where she once stood making him smirk grabbing the reflections hand, he'd choose reality any day of the week.

...

A/N: I miss Rocksteady and Bebop in the new show. Hun just doesn't hold their charm. I hope they put them in the next TMNT series, who agrees with me?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lost **_

_**Chpt. 12 **_

A/N: Just got back from Mayhem Festival, Korn and Rob Zombie and Lamb of God were spectacular. But now I'm back to my story with the final two chapters. That's right your nearly done. Enjoy and remember to review.

...

Don had an uneasy feeling as he sipped his sixth cup of coffee ( being a genius always means staying up into late hours of the night and relying on coffee to keep you going), he looked at the clock again and it read 9:02 exactly two minutes since he last looked to it. His brother should have been up by now, it was not like him to wake later then 5 a.m. He sighed in the dojo he could hear Raph punching the punching bag, Mike was intently watching t.v some kind of game show it sounded like but his oldest was no where to be seen. He sighed once more wishing his older brother would just act like he always had, he didn't care if it drove them nuts at time but they needed his perfectionist personality to help them not this fun loving Leonardo who could just lead them into more trouble.

"I should of never sent you out to get tea," he grumbled to himself quickening in his pace to get in as he strolled to his brother's room upstairs.

The room was empty, nothing of life was to be seen only the still lingering scent of smoke from his accursed habit. On the bed laid a single sheet of paper making Don's heart thud quicker and quicker.

_Dear brothers, _

_It is not working out. I may be your brother by blood but I'm not who you want. So I dread to say it but I cease to be your brother if I am not the same person who lingers aimlessly in your hearts. Being who I am, I must leave and finish the business I hold else where. Maybe you should go back to thinking your Leonardo is dead and this Leonardo was just a mistake, a dream even. I thank you for the name, but it won't last. I must leave, I have to finish what Karai and I started. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Leonardo. _

_P.s. who would of thought ninjas would have Italian names? It is bizarre in a way... But I guess everything else you've said is bizarre as it is..._

"He's lost his mind!" Don groaned casting the paper aside, hurrying down the stairs. He took two steps at a time nearly stumbling on the last step but managed to make it into the living room stepping in front of the t.v making Mike scowl.

"Donny! Move!I need to know if Donna gets the sports car or not!" he snapped, Don not paying him any head.

"Leo's gone!" Mike's eyes widened he was jumping off the couch.

"What?" Raph snapped walking into the room his eyes locked upon his smart brother, who was opening his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come forth.

"Leo's gone, Raph! He must of run away!" Mike acclaimed his arms waiving around. Raph soon couldn't find his own words, he simply fell back against the couch the guilt of kicking him out in the first place leaking back in place.

...

Anger was a usual emotion for Raph, he had known it his whole life but now it about near hatred for the foot clan for turning his brother into this. Someone who puts revenge over everything else in his life, he snarled he didn't know what he wanted to do more when he found his brother cling to him in relief that he found him or knock sense into him. His breath held inside him for a few seconds as another thought came to mind, if he was still among the living.

"He was here," Don said pointing to a foot print in the ground made of water from a puddle,"It looks like he was running...it also appears he was dragging someone around by how close the other foot prints are and how spaced out then the others are."

"Or it could of been a fight and those could have been the foot spectators," Raph stated bending down by one of the foot prints Don nodding in unease.

"Or he could have been fighting the purple dragons," Mike stated shrugging slightly, Raph's face shooting at him in a glare.

"What proof? Why would-"before he could finish what he was going to say he saw the ripped up bandanna with the insignia of the Purple Dragons pinched between his brother's finger tips.

...

Karai shook Leo harder not even getting a budge from him and the pendant glowed brighter by the second as he grew paler, the life flickering from him like a candle in front of her eyes. It had been like this for awhile now, at first it seemed like he had simply passed out, but now he looked like death itself.

"The PD drug me or something?" he groaned making Karai lean closer to him, he hadn't spoken in a long while.

"No, they didn't, they must be trying to figure out what to do with us, I haven't seen them in awhile," unsurprisingly he didn't answer back he became once more warped into his own world. She sighed looking at the pendant glowing brighter by the second, maybe it was more of a curse then anything.

...

The wear house before them blended into the scenery, it didn't feel out of place at all with the other look alikes surrounding it making Don sigh, he wished the street punk they got answers from was more specific then 'our hide out is a wear house by the coast!' before blacking out. He could feel his brothers' disappointments as well just by the way Raph's half snarl turned into a heavy sigh and Mike's groan faded out. He also knew they didn't have much time to sit around and wait for anyone to come out of the wear houses, they had to go with chance on one.

"I really wish the Purple Dragons were as brainless as they look, it would be so much easier if they just put a big sigh up that said 'Welcome to the Purple Dragon Hide out! Enjoy your stay and please no flash photography!' " he flinched ever so slightly expecting a famiar had to smash upon his head but it seemed Raph was agreeing with him or maybe was too worried about Leo to care about anything the youngest said.

"If I had a guess," Raph began making Don look to him in surprise as if a stranger was talking to him,"I'd say they were in Wear house thirteen, every street punk's (A/N: and mine) lucky number, maybe a sign to know how much bad luck their going to have when I get my hands on them." Don just rolled his eyes, why were his brothers always so confident about things that made him want to cringe in frustration to? He'd never know but when they got like that, he would follow them to the edge of the unknown without questioning them once.

...

Karai sighed Hun was already getting on her nerves and he had just stepped in. Their eyes locked together hatred going through both, since the first time they met she knew she hated him and he felt the same way. Her father had been the one to trust him, never her, he was an unhonored street punk. He was not worthy enough to have his blood painted on her blade. Her blade was an extent of her, it would not be sullied but the kunai lying in her robe could be tainted. Her fingers barely had a chance to flex before she stopped herself, she could not leave Leonardo in whatever condition he had landed himself into, until he snapped back into himself she would have to stall her escape plan.

"What is wrong with him?" Hun snarled his voice echoing across the make shift cell Karai readying herself for any kind of fight that awaited her as he strided like an angered bull closer to her.

Behind them the pendant grew ever brighter and Leo was becoming more pail, his breath growing ever slower.

Karai kept her breathing steady as she side stepped every one of Hun's large fists that made every anticipated move. Both stopped, at the bright light brimming every brighter behind them. Both of their hearts moved to the same rhythm staring into the light.

"What is going on?" Hun snapped turning to Karai as the stone began to shatter.

"The demon," Karai whispered closing her eyes to block away the blindingly bright light,"It is finally coming back, Leonardo must have released it somehow."

...

A sickening loud screech filled the air as the brothers stepped into the wear house a blinding light soon following making any of the Purple Dragons were prepared to fight them before rush out the door sensing something bad was about to go down.

Coming from under the cracks of one of the doors showed where the light was being produced from. Eyes clamped shut the brothers headed for the door, Raph was the first to reach it his fingers the first to turn back the nob.

As the door creaked open, a bizarre scene awaited them. Karai was curled up in the corner, her hands clamped tightly around her ears her nails biting into her scalp her eyes clamped shut almost in a fear filled way, Leo was passed out across the room not moving a mussel his breathing low, his skin pale as death. Hun was laughing hysterically on the ground his eyes were like glass staring off his fingers running through nothing laughing and saying all at once 'I'm rich! It's all finally mine!' Standing in front of him was a fair maiden with flowing black hair, ivory flesh and scarlet red eyes wearing a dazzling pearly white kimono with cherry blossoms running down it, she was the last thing you would expect of a demon she was more like an angel.

"I am free from my acursed prison," she whispered running a hand through her hair,"I am ready to grant your hearts desires now."

Don's head was spinning his eyes staying on Leo, they needed him badly now, it was hard enough fighting human enemies without their fearless leader he didn't want to imagine what it would be like to fight a demon. Without thinking about it much he shot across the room to his brother's side, the demon scoffing at him as he shook his shoulder and called his name.

"It's no use child, he will be dead before long," she said in her scratchy voice,"All because he had too big of imagination. He gave me more of his heart then any one else who held me. Every dream, every heart break, every emotion he poured into me. Holding me like a life line each time he got trapped in his thoughts. I thank his foolishness, it has freed me after all this time. But I gave him the perfect world he desired in return."

Don didn't know what to do, what had his brother done? He wanted to yell until finally his brother answered him, but knew it would do more harm then good. Sighing he held his brother close to him checking his pulse, it was there but growing faint. Setting him down as gentle as possible, he drew his boe from behind his back.

"To hell with logics and statistics on the outcome," he mumbled running at the demon for head on into an unthought out battle, he wasn't going to let his brother die like this.

...

Raph was at Karai's side shaking her repeatable asking her what happened but got no answer beside the shaking of her head. Mike was poking Hun with his finger, in the back of his mind he was snickering to how he was acting. He poked him again getting no response just louder claims of how rich he had become. A spark of annoyance grew in him, he took his numb chuck from his belt whacking him upside the head, still no response.

"Man when I thought you were hard headed, I never thought it would be actually true!" Mike snapped. His eyes widening seeing Don rush at the demon single handily. What is he thinking? was the only thing going through his mind,they had no idea what she could do. What she did to Hun, Karai and Leo and he was going to rush at her without a plan?

"Is every one turning into Raph this weak? What is this world coming to!" he grumbled to himself, his hand meeting his forehead. Was he the only one left with common sense?

"What is your brother doing?" Karai finally whispered her fingers slipping from her ears coming back to her senses, Raph being taken back alittle but moved his head back to where her eyes were pointed. His heart stopped and he soon found his mind asking the same question Karai had.

Don waved his boe around aimlessly trying to hit the demon but she was like the wind, untouchable. With each hit she seemed to faze out and appear inches away from where she had been without her feet moving an inch. A light smile flickered across her lips her fingers touching his cheek a bright light once more filling the room. As it disappeared Don was on the ground.

...

Don blinked back tiredness, was he just asleep? He could never tell. He took in his suroundings, it appeared he was back stage of some kind of auditorium! He jumped to his feet sighing with relief when he realized he wasn't in a cage or bound in any way.

"Donatello, I swear you can be as lazy as Michelangelo!" his eyes met his older brothers, his arms were draped across his chest looking as annoyed as usual.

"Leo? Dude, what happened?" he began but his brother already had his hand up telling him to stop.

"I swear, its your special day and your the one to forget," he sighed pushing him along side him,"How could you forget you just won a Nobel prize for curing cancer?"

"I-what?" he snapped looking disbeilvingly at his brother who shoved him on stage where he was met by a cheering crowd.

"Are all geniuses this forgetful?" he heard his brother grumble from behind him.

...

Mike was in a state of shock as he finally reached his smart brother, he was grumbling some scientific garbage his eyes like glass as he sat up a smile on his face. His hand pointed out like a teacher pointing something out to an invisible class. He had to blink twice to understand he was under some kind of spell not explaining something to him.

"What did you do to him?" he snapped anger consuming him as the woman smiled brightly.

"I gave him his heart's desire, just as I will for you," with that her fingers glazed over his cheek making an overwhelming sensation break threw his system as he faded out of reality.

...

"Yo Dude!" some one called over him making him come back to his senses, he was lying on the beach. As he rose he realized many beautiful girls surounding him, their arms draped over him. He blinked standing in front of him were his brothers all wearing bright smiles.

"Dude you need to get up, the town needs you and your still asleep!" Raph snapped at him, his other two brothers nodding in agreement.

He looked up to see a large M in the sky, he turned his head Leo was handing him a mask making him bite his lip to contain his excitement.

"Come back and see us again, Mike?" the girls giggled making him blush, he wondered though what was he doing before he fell asleep? He shrugged away the thought, he couldn't waist his time thinking about it he had a city to save!

...

Raph snarled as he weighed the outcome, one girl had just taken down both his brothers and Hun without trying. His eyes went to Karai, she could be use to him, if he was lucky the demon was like a seductress and only worked on men, so if he went down he still had hope. But still the thought of him going down and looking like he had been smoking too many mushrooms didn't seem to make him easy on the inside. His hand was already hitting his forehead watching Don give a lecture to invisible people, Mike swooshing around him and Hun now bragging about his non existent riches he had.

"I have a plan," Karai whispered into his ear making him nod they needed one at the moment,"I know the ritual that can seal the demon but I need you to stall her."

...

The demon's eyes never left Raph as his never left her. They stayed in this staring contest for awhile, the demon enjoying his nervousness.

"So, I thought that you made their desires become reality not make them look like they've had one to many bad mushrooms," Raph stated keeping his distance from her.

"A misinterpredation," she stated swishing her hair behind her back,"I was made by the desires of the heart of men, I simply give them what they wish, who cares if it is not reality?"

"What about the general? He was turned to stone, that is reality," he picked his words carefully, he wanted to keep her talking, not piss her off.

"He was a special addition, he was the one to restore my life after being cast away, I have always had a special power for them that I don't wish to use on other mortals, they give me their life so I give them their dreams. I destroy their enemies, I make them immortal, I do what ever they wish for reviving me, but some don't have the decency to appreciate that, sealing me back away before I'm fully charged. It's sickening," she spat the last part with venomocity.

"What about my brother Leo? I don't see any of his enemies dead, he's not stone, he's just dying!" Raph snarled losing his cool facade.

"I did give him as he wished, he wanted nothing more then a perfect existence and to be far away from here," she shrugged smiling,"I granted his wish."

It took Raph several minutes of thinking to realize he was trapped in his own mind and it made him sick, but it also made him smile, she must not know his brother, he was as stubborn as they come and would find a way to slip out of any mess.

"Well what if my heart's desire is to watch you die?" he raised his sais,"What would you say to that?"

"I would say that you could try," she laughed in mocking way a sword appearing in her hand.

...

Karai splashed her blood across the ground painting the symbols with her fingers. The pendant beside her, she didn't know if this would work completely. Beside her Leonardo began to stir ever so slightly making her heart beat faster. His skin was regaining color to it, whatever was wrong before seemed to be disappearing.

The sound of clashing was heard from in front of her, Raph and the demon moved like dance parteners each keeping up to each swing of the other's blade.

"You are good," she whispered in his ear he was so close to him, he didn't know how she got there so fast,"But I grow weary of our game."

Her fingers made contact with his flesh making him stutter slightly trying his best to keep the darkness to keep clear from him but to no avail.

...

Raph opened his eyes, he was back home. Everything was as it was before his father had died, Mike playing video games on the ground laughing, Don was in the lab working on some new invention and his heart pounded with ease seeing his brother on the ground meditating and beside him was his master. Seeing everything the way it was supposed to be made him feel more at ease then anything. He didn't even mind that he knew this wasn't reality.

...

Leonardo eyes blinked open, trying shake away the groggy and petite feeling that had him in its clutches. He felt the presence of someone else beside his eyes slowly move up to get a full view of Karai.

"Well, isn't it nice to see the true Shredder Jr," he whispered making her jump slightly stopping what she was doing.

"What did you call me?" she snapped raising an eye brow.

"Well, you are the leader of the foot, Oruku Saki's daughter, you even took up his place as the shredder after he died," he stated simply in his hoarse voice taking her into another full step of confusion,"And being Hamato Leonardo, I shouldn't have feelings for you but you are in fact the woman I love and you most likely wouldn't be that if the shredder hadn't raised you."

"You got your memories back? How?"

"I'll explain later, but what's going on here?" he looked around to see Hun on the ground throwing around fake money, Mike throwing weak punches at him and Leo was guessing he was trying to shoot laser beams, Don was pacing around shaking hands with people he could not see and Raph was on the ground looking at something with glazed eyes.

"The demon was released and has put some sort of spell on them," she stated quickly getting back to scratching the symbols on the ground,"When I say when, you need to drop your blood onto the symbols."

He nodded his eyes meeting the demon's shocked gaze.

"Your supposed to be dead," she snapped a snarl of annoyance escaping her mouth,"But no matter, I can not have my full power unless you are so I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Her right hand turned into a claw, in Leonardo's weakened state he didn't know if he could rise let alone fight a demon with who knows what kind of power.

As the demon glided toward him, his body felt as it was made of lead. A strong push shoved him to the side, his head spun to were he once was and saw the demon with her clawed arm through Karai's chest. Blood spilled down her mouth as she gasped for air.

"Put your blood on the damn pendant!" she snapped to him snapping his mind back into action reaching for the discarded kunai on the ground cutting open his hand splashing his blood on the pendant. It slowly began to glow.

"Go back to hell," Karai snarled blood oozing from the sides of her mouth, lowly the leader of the foot clan began to chant words under her breath making the symbols glow brightly. A deathly wail filled the room, the demon evaporating turning into wind fluttering back into the pendant that slowly closed itself.

...

Raph woke with a groan, his head was killing him. His eyes scanned the room it looked like the others were coming back to.

"Ohhh, I shouldn't have listened to that computer, the cake was a lie!" Mike groaned rubbing his head, Raph's hand instinctively hitting the back of his head. Don rolling his eyes beside them as he began scanning the room himself. Hun was on the ground rubbing his head, mumbling 'what happened?'

He found Leo in the corner of the room holding Karai tightly, blood covering her. He kissed her softly whispering her name. Don didn't need to know what happened to know that Karai was dying.

"Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai," he repeated over and over. Don put his hand on his shoulder, knowing that repeated word would be his makeshift lullaby for the time being each night to make him sleep.

...

to be concluded...

Damn that was long. Hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lost **_

Epilogue - Good bye.

...

Raph stepped into their master's room for the first time since he died. All was quiet, he knew that since everyone was out, but him. It was ironic in a way, but he understood, Leo went to Karai's funeral for final good byes and his brothers went to make sure he didn't fall apart doing so and for once he didn't think it was wise to do something.

As he stared around the room with everything just the way their sensei left it, maybe only a little dirtier, he knew why he stayed behind, he had his own good byes to be made. Softly he blew the dust off the candles and flicked each of them to life with a lighter, just as they were everyday when his sensei was alive. Then softly he bowed to the candles muttering something incoherently under his breath. As he turned to leave in the corner of his eye he saw his sensei's closet was slightly open. Softly he slid it all the way open to reveal a single box, with the words 'My life' written in his father's neat hand writing. Over whelmed in curiosity he opened up the box only to be held in confusion's grip.

Inside was the broken canister that had contained the ooze, that was the only thing Raph could link to being his personal life. As he dug through the box, he found many drawings that him and his brothers had made when they were little, tons of pictures he never knew were taken, many of them being ones with him and Leo fighting and even one where the two of them were snuggled together in a bed clinging to a teddy bear Raph remembered them fighting wars over. He even found that tattered bear in the box, there was also countless parts from Don's failed inventions and tons of pictures Mike had drawn over the years of his super heroes. Leo's broken sword when he fought the shredder and his elite that fatefull night and tons of newspaper clippings of goons he himself he had single handily gotten rid of. Even tickets to fighting tournaments he had entered that he didn't think any one knew he was in and to Raph's dismay of being reminded of it, was a picture of Mike after he won Battle Nexus. He even found all the runaway letters he always made when he was little, but never went through with and to his surprise, Leo had even written one saying he was going to join the circus because he wasn't good enough to be leader.

At last he found something in his sensei's hand writting, but all it said was, _It doesn't matter how much I did in life, my sons were trully my life and reason for living so long._

Raph couldn't hold the tears any longer, he burst out crying and mumbled through the tears,"I love you too, I'm sorry I never said it before you died..."

...

Leo shut his eyes as they lowered her into the ground, it just didn't seem right. What if she came back, like she always did? A single tear fell from his eye as he tried to get ahold of his emotions, it wasn't right to cry in her presence, he had to be strong when he was near her. Softly he sat down his legs close to him, his eyes flicking shut each time they threw dirt into the hole they had lowered her into.

"It's alright," Don whispered softly putting his arms around his older brother,"It's alright to cry you know."

"I loved her Donnie, I loved her," her whispered hiccuping back the barrage of tears,"Out of everything, I love her, we were even planning on getting married."

"Is that what you guys were talking about while you were with Hun?" Mike asked softly sitting down by his brothers.

Leo simply nodded and scrunched his eyes shut as another pile of dirt hit the casket,"I can't watch this any longer..."

"We can go-" Don began to be interupted by Leo's shaking head.

"I need to know she's dead and buried to go on with my life," he whispered hoarsely whipping away tears that wouldn't stop falling, Don clinging to him tighter now getting the feeling of how wrong Karai being buried was.

As the last pile of dirt covered the hole, Leo's head was buried in his knees and he was shaking, Don all the while rubbing his shell, Mike was staring at something his eyes growing wider.

"Donnie, look at the guy putting the rose next to the gravestone," Don's eyes turned the direction Mike's shaking finger was going to, a man in a blue business suit was bent over nonchalantly setting a rose by the head stone, just by his slicked back short hair Don got the sense of familiarity, but as the man turned around once more, Don got the deep sense he knew him.

"Oroku Saki," Leo whispered his eyes upon the man as well.

...

_My name is Leonardo. My brothers and I are the teenage mutant ninja turtles. No matter how much any of us forget, we'll always be brothers if we like it or not, and our fight with the shredder never seems to end. Even if we wish it to._

The end.

A/N: The end always has to come. But it is so sad, oh well on to my next story. lol. Review and happy days to you my loyal fans!


End file.
